Mario and Luigis first Fight with Bowser
by Vic0911
Summary: *WARNING* Even tough this Fanfiction is a Mario one, it will shift away from the main story line and will be a bit more vulger. It will be crazy, brutal and sad. I always had some questions and "theories" about the Mario franchise which will be important for this story. So please Enjoy! P.S.: I tried to make it serious, but at one point I stopped and now I just tell the story.
1. Intro

Hi, my name is Mario Mario (I know, it´s a weird name) and I got a little Brother I´m living with. His name is Luigi. I´m 23 Years old and he´s 18. He´s a bit jumpy. Currently we (the Mushroom Kingdom) got a war with the Koopa Kingdom. The king got killed by King Koopa. He´s a Jerk. But still, Luigi and I are living a happy and easy life. Well, it´s 7 o´clock and he´s sleeping. So I gotta do the breakfast for us both. We gotta go to training in the military at 7:45.

Ugh, the phone rang while we were asleep, and it was princess peach, the daughter of the dead king. Anyway, she left a massage that said "Mario and Luigi, please come as fast as you can to the castle, and if you can, before training! I gotta tell you something!" Great. Well, I´ll just take some cookies instead of breakfast for the way and wake up Luigi. Wait, he´s waking up already?

"Good Morning, Mario" he said.

Well, that´s better. "Good Morning Luigi, please put your normal clothes on, we gotta go to the castle earlier today, we´ll eat some Cookies and Chocolate on the way."

"No normal breakfast?"

"Luigi, it´s urgent!"

"Fiiiiiine..." he said kinda sad.

10 minutes later, we´re at the castle. "What will she tell us, Mario?"

"If I knew, we´d still be at home eating breakfast and I would have told you there." I said angerly.

We´re going in and I´m taking a coffee from the coffee machine. "Are you nervous?" Luigi asked me.

"Why are you asking, bro?" He´s right.

"Well, I have known you my entire life, and usually you only drink coffee when you´re angry, sad or nervous."

"Really? I never witnessed that." He would be a good detective. That was always his dream job. And now we´re plumbers that are soldiers in a war. That sucks. Well, let´s talk with the princess about what she wanted to tell us.

"Hello, Mario and Luigi, I´m glad that you came that fast. I´m sorry to tell you, but..."


	2. a letter from a dead father

„… your father died in a fight with King Koopa. I´m very sorry for your loss." she said.

I didn´t hear anything after the word "died". My cup of coffee fell down and broke. "Oh, No! Don´t worry, I´ll clear it u-"

"No Mario. It´s ok. Servants! Could you please clean up this mess?"

I can´t believe that our father died. Luigi is also shocked. His expression is empty. It kinda seems like a mix of shock, sadness and anger. He starts crying. That´s understandable. Our father was great. I can´t even describe how good of a father he was. Well, our Mother is a different story. Luigi never met her, as she died because her heart stopped working on Luigi´s birth but for my first five years alive, I had to deal with her. And it sucked. She was addicted to Heroin, but Dad didn´t know. She always hit me when he wasn´t looking, but when I told Dad, he just laughed it of. When I think about it, maybe he **did** know, but thought that soon it would be over… nah, I guess they just really loved each other. Mom was always nice to him. And Dad always believed her. Well, It´s sad that he is dead now, but what can I do?

"He even wrote a letter for you two, only for the case that he dies in the war, so you should read it."

Wait, he did? Huh, classic old dad.

 _To my dear sons._

 _If you read this, then I died in the war with the Koopa kingdom. Right now you´re 21 and 16 Years old, let´s hope you´ll read it later. First of all, Mario I always knew your problems with your mother. I also had them. Her drug problems were crazy. I just believed that she could become better. I believed that everyone could become good. But that changed. Luigi, I´m very sorry if you´re reading this. I know you´re not that easy to confront with death, but please stay calm, you´re still strong and when Mario needs you, you need to help him. King Koopa is an enormous enemy, and I want you to train as hard as you can and fight him. I know that together the "Mario Bros." can do anything!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _your father Leonardo Mario_

"M-mario? Is everything ok?" Luigi asked.

"I… I don´t know." I´m crying now too. "But what I do know is, that we have to train as much as possible, as we can, to confront King Koopa!"

"Alright, bro!"

"We´ve got some very special machines you can use to train. There made by Professor Elvin Gadd and simulate everything you will have to do to kill King Koopa and bring peace. How you will get to the Koopa Kingdom, how to get through the Koopa Kingdom and a fight with King Koopa. But Professor Gadd demands a test to see if you´re good enough for the simulation. Please keep on training so you can make it. Your father was a great warrior, but now, you´re our only hope!"

"Of course, dear princess!" Don´t worry, we´ll avenge you, Dad, and that with honor!


	3. Marios story with Peach

Alright, we´re training our punches right now. I can break wood with my bare hands already, Luigi is still trying it. We need to be able to break brick blocks so we can kill enemies that are standing on them. And also, item are in some of them, which only come out when you hit a question-block really hard.

It´s only Luigi and me right now. And while we´re alone, we like to talk about some random personal stuff.

"Mario, where do you and Peach know each other from?"

"Wait, what? I never told you?"

"No, you didn´t."

"Well, we were in the same group in kindergarten. Back then, she didn´t tell me she was a princess."

"Wait, then… how did you find out she is one?"

"Oh that´s a kinda funny story. One time I brought a puzzle with me which, when completed showed a picture of her Dad and King Koopa shaking hands. I had problems to solve it, because it had 100 pieces. Later, Peach came to see it and asked if I needed any help-"

"Wait, King Toadstool and King Koopa shaking hands? They had Peace once?"

"Yes, but don´t interrupt me while telling a story, right?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Well, she asked if I needed help and I said yes. She solved it in a minute. I asked her how she did it and she told me she was there while this puzzle was made because she is the daughter of King Toadstool."

"And what did you- **ouch, still not strong enough for wood!** \- what did you say then?"

"Well, I didn´t realize what it means back then, so I was casual with it and we became good friends. It asked Dad what it meant and he was surprised and very happy I finally got a friend."

"Finally got a friend? What does that mean?"

"Back then, I was just as shy as you were. I had a lot of bully's. But being friends with Peach helped me."

"You were shy? But you´re so heroic now!"

"Yeah, Mum hated me and kept me inside because she didn´t want me to make friends. If I didn´t have Dad back then, I would have been going insane!"

"What´s the deal with Mom? I already read something about problems you and Dad had with her."

"That´s another story for another day. Just be happy she died before your birth. But also, I want to tell you that I became the "Royal Guard" of Peach because we were friends for so long."

"Wait, I also am! How did that happen?"

"Well, while we were 13, yes, we´re the same age, and you 8 we had a date and Dad wanted me to watch out for you, so I needed to take you with me. Luckily, Peach didn´t care and even liked you. To be honest you were really cute. And so, you two became friends."

"You had a date? So you´re together now? Does that mean you´ll be a king someday?"

"No… I´ll tell you more about it another day. It´s kinda sad, because I still love her, but I´m not sure if she still loves me..."

"Should I ask her?"

"NO!"

"Whoa." He took a step back.

"I´m sorry, it´s just that… don´t want her to know that I told you about it. I swore her to never tell anyone. I only told you because you´re a part of it."

"I am?" He sounds confused. He probably forgot.

"That´s also a story for another day."

"Fiiiine..." He shouldn´t learn so much hidden stuff about his life in one day. It´s way too fucked up. And I want him to live as happy and as normal as possible as it is during a war.


	4. A weird dream

"Good Training today, Luigi."

"Thanks, bro! But you weren´t bad either."

"Yes, I **did** make a new record in staying away from the floor… 15 minutes, I´m proud of myself. But let´s go to sleep now"

"Sure, bro."

(Mario falls asleep)

Wha- where am I? Huh? I can´t speak? Why? Oh. This must be a dream. I will look around here.

(10 Minutes later)

A Mirror? Well, I better look at myself. What the Fuck?! My mouth is gone. Well that explains why I can´t speak. Well, it´s my dream, so I can get it back, right?

(A lot of tries later)

It´s not working. I´ll just try to wake up… but how?

(some other tries later)

Ugh, then I´ll just wander around and see what happens…

(5 Minutes later)

"MARIO!" Who was that?! To bad I can´t answer. But who is this? I can´t identify this Voice. It´s male, that´s all I know. "MARIO!" Again. It seems to be... closer this time. So it´s coming closer. Wait, it- it´s King Toadstool? What the Fuck is going on?

"Mario, I guess you already know who I am." It´s King Toadstool. "Well, I also guess you need your mouth back." he flicked, and I got my mouth finally back.

"Gah! Finally! What´s going on? Why are you here? And why is your voice so weird? I have so many questions..."

"I´m here to teach you something very important, your imagining me and never heard my voice, so your brain is using a random voice that it thinks are fitting to my look." he said.

Oh yeah. I never really talked to him. Only to Peach.

"I know what happened to you and I am very sorry, but you need training and while you´re getting physical training with the help of my daughter in reality, I´m giving you mental one in your dream. And don´t worry, I´m doing the same for Luigi, but different, that´s why he´s not also here.

Today we´ll begin with something easy..."

"I should tell you every reason I think you want to talk to me here?"

"How do you know?"

"It´s my dream, because of this I can read your mind." That´s a lie. I guessed.

"Oh. That makes sense. Now tell me." He bought it? Cool.

"Well, my problems with my Mom? Something with my brother? Something about King Koopa? Did I do something very bad? You´re gonna show me more about my Dad that will change my perspective on him? That I had dates with Peach and that it went wrong?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes… Wait you had dates with her?"

"You didn´t know?"

"No… when did you have them?"

"While we were 15 to 17 Years old..."

"She always said she´s going to a restaurant."

"She did."

"But why didn´t she tell me about you?"

"I dunno- wait, we´re shifting away from the topic, what are we gonna do today, or should I say tonight?"

"Oh yes, we´ll talk about Peach right now. Tell me your thoughts on her. But please everything and that honest."

"Well, she´s very nice, I´ve known her for almost my entire life. She was my first ever crush and she still is."

"You still love her? Well, what happened? You said you only dated until you were 17."

"Yes, that was the time she started having more responsibilities for the kingdom, do you remember?"

"Oh yes, I always told her she needed to."

"And now I don´t know if she loves me anymore. We don´t have that loving aura together anymore." Man. I sound really sad. "I only want everything to go back to our loving time. I miss the old, more alive version of her."

"Mario, did she ever say that she doesn´t love you anymore?"

"No-"

"Then you shouldn´t jump to conclusions."

"I know-"

"Did you tell her about your still existing love?"

"No, I have the fear that she will say no."

"And why that?"

"Because she never showed any sign of love to me since we were 17."

"Ok. I already have a question, that you´ll have to find the answer to and tell me next time we meet. Or maybe even 2 Questions. Could it be that she loves you too but doesn´t want to show it? And if yes, why?"

"Wait, why can´t I try to answer now?" I´m confused.

"Because, first of all, you need to ask her, and also because you´re waking up."

"Wait, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" I didn´t want to wake up yet. I still have questions.

And I woke up. "Mario? Are you up?" Luigi asked.


	5. about love and mental illnesses

I´m still thinking about what the king said.

"Mario? Is everything ok?"

"What? Luigi, Why do you ask?"

"You didn´t eat anything yet. Usually, when I make Eggs and Bacon for Breakfast you can´t control yourself? I have a question to you."

"Shoot." I already know it.

"You know, I had a dream about King Toadstool. He talked to me about Peach and said that you had a different dream about him too… Was that true?" Bingo.

"Yes it was."

"I guess I already know what you two talked about."

"Really? About what did we talk then?" Somehow it´s surprising and somehow not. I already shared my feelings to Peach with him.

"Was it about your love? If yes, you **can** talk to me, bro."

"He want´s to know if she still loves me and if yes, why she doesn´t show it."

"So, what´s the deal, Mario? Just ask her. It´s not like she´s gonna do something to you."

"I don´t want to have a broken heart because of her."

"Mario. That´s not the right way to see it. Being unsure about it can already break your heart. It could ruin everything. Your Relationship with her, your mental health, even our trust for each other, but that only after a very long time."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"I´ve seen a lot of documentaries about mental illnesses. Even serial killers started because of that. They got annoyed because people didn´t understand it, but still tried to help, what annoyed them to much and that made them kill them."

"Isn´t that a bit abstract?"

"We live in a world in which it´s possible to destroy bricks with your bare hands. So that isn´t so "abstract", bro."

Well, he´s right. "But as if that could happen to me. We´re living a happy life, aren´t we?"

"We just lost Dad." Does he have to remind me of that?

"Well, I´ll still stay sane."

"Yes, you will stay **sane** , but you´re peaceful now. I don´t know if it would stay this way."

"Luigi."

"Yes?"

"We´re in a war. And our father was killed by King Koopa. Do you really think I´ll stay peaceful with the Koopa Kingdom? Like, at all?"

"No… but I hope you´ll stay this peaceful for the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I will. But I still don´t know if I should ask Peach about our love."

"Mario. You trust me, right?" He stared angrily into my eyes.

"Of course, Luigi."

"Good. I know both of you very well now. Peach respects you. She would never break your heart. Just tell her. She probably even loves you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. She always seemed this way."

"Well, I guess I can trust your Super-Senses." He knows how to make me believe him. I couldn´t have a better brother.

"Thanks, man."


	6. Peachs view of Mario

This is an author´s note. For this chapter I tried to make Peach the main character. So it will be from her perspective.

* * *

Oh, what a great day today. I think I´ll go to a store. We need more bread and water. As the last member of the royal member I´m not allowed to go outside of a bomb-safe building. Luckily, the castle is so big, that we have multiple stores in here.

"Good morning, princess." Toadsworth came in. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don´t know, how about… a glass milk and a bun? I want something basic."

"Alright, princess." He said and went out. He is very nice. He cared for me when I was a baby and my father couldn´t do it. He was often very busy because he was a king. "P-princess? Are you crying? Is everything alright?" He came in again.

"What? Er- yes, yes it is." I´m crying?

"Were you thinking about your father again?" He gave me my breakfast. "Do you want to talk about it?" I need to stop thinking about Dad.

"No, no. It´s ok." It´s not. I just don´t want to think about him.

"You just don´t want to think about him, right?" What?

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I´ve known you for your entire life. You´re an open book to me." He smiled.

"Yes…"

"Alright, if you don´t want to talk you don´t have to. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks!"

After the Death of my father I only had him. No. That´s not true. I also have Mario and Luigi which are willing to help me. They are very old friends of mine. I even had a romance with him. Does he still love me? I certainly still love him. But I can´t tell him now, he need´s to concentrate on the war. If he´s alive after it, I´ll definitely tell him. I´m sure he´ll survive. He´s already strong individually, but with his brother, he´s invincible.

Well, better finish my breakfast and go to the store.

(20 minutes later/ at the store)

"Good morning, princess. What do you need?" The shopkeeper, a blue Toad, asked.

"Good morning, my dear Toad, I´d like four loafs of bread and 3 liter of water.

"Are the supplies used up?"

"Not yet. But almost." Despite the war, we don´t have any wastelands here. By that, we still have good access to food and water.

"Alright, that costs 10 Mush-Dollars."

"Gladly." I say while paying him.

I put everything in a barrow I had with me. I have to hurry, training is starting soon. I need to watch over Mario and Luigi. Their using the simulator from E. Gadd for the first time today.

(30 minutes later)

"Hello, Peach!" Mario and Luigi said as they came in.

"Good morning, you two! Good luck with the simulation today. I´ll watch over you while you´re in there."

Luigi whispered something to Mario, said "Alright, Peach." and went to the simulator, which was in a different room.

A call came in. I answered it. It was from a commandant at the front. He said that they need more backup. I can´t understand everything, because the signal sucks. Because of that I noticed that Mario stayed in the Foyer. He had his Hands behind his back and kicked the dust.

He came to me and said quietly: "I talked a lot about this topic with others. And I want to tell you that even though almost 10 Years passed... I still love you. So I want to know, do you love me too?"

I was kinda shocked. I didn´t expect that. But… he has to concentrate on the war… what should I do? …I know.

"Er- Excuse me for a moment. Mario? Did you say anything?" Hope this works.

"Umm… No. Nothing. I´ll go to the simulator. I´ll wait there with Luigi for you." He´s blushing.

"Oh. Alright, so, where were we?" I said to the commandant.

He´s going to Luigi. I don´t hear anything from him anymore.

* * *

So, I hope you liked that I maked Peach the main character once. Please tell me by a review below. I want to make this story as great as possible.


	7. First try of the simulation

First, I want to tell you that this story takes the names of the locations from Mario and Luigi Paper jam. But they have some differences.

* * *

Ugh, I just can´t talk about it. I maybe seem like an extrovert, but this always takes me my voice. I´m happy she didn´t hear me right.

Luigi is in the machine already. Wait, how does it work? He´s lying in something weird which has a helmet and he´s strapped on.

Oh, Peach is coming in. "Hello, guys, I´m sorry that I am late. I just got a call from a commander on the field. Do you know someone from your group who could be some backup there?"

"I don´t know anyone." I really don´t. Even Luigi doesn´t. "We haven´t talked to any of them since the begin of our special training. And even before that we didn´t talk much to them."

"Well, now that you are in special homes close to mine, you can´t anymore too." She seems worried. "Anyway, let´s start with the simulation."

"Alright… how does that machine work?"

She started laughing.

"What´s so funny?"

She pointed at a note on the wall. It had a detailed description of the usage. Now I am annoyed.

"But we need a second person to put us in the machine." I´m lucky that it stands on the note.

She stopped laughing and looked puzzled. "Yes… didn´t you strap Luigi on?"

"Er- no. Now I wonder, who put him in it?" Now I´m shocked. There was just one exit. My entrance. I saw no one going through it. I was watching it the whole time. "Well, I´ll ask him in there."

"Alright, I´ll strap you on. It could take a while for you to wake up in it."

"Alri-" I was immediately cut off because I fell in a coma.

(2 minutes later)

"-ght. Huh? Where am I?" This place remembers me of Sunbeam Plains. Well, better find Luigi.

Great, here are enemies. Goombas, to be exact. I have to fight them. I don´t have any power-ups yet, so I´ll have to box them in a fight. I don´t like fighting, so I´ll try to sneak around and find Luigi.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Shit, they saw me! "Another one of them? Let´s hope he isn´t as strong as the green one."

"Well, he is smaller and fatter. So I don´t think so." Wait, WHAT?! They´re laughing now. They´ll regret this.

(30 minutes later)

Well, I made a rampage now and killed hundreds of Goombas and Koopas. Alright Mario. You´re a killer now. Even if it just was code. "Fuck! I forgot Luigi!"

I saw a giant screen build into the simulator, so Peach was probably watching me. I wonder what she thinks on this. I feel awkward. Let´s search for Luigi!

(30 more minutes later)

Man. I probably ran around half an hour now. Without any break. And still no sign of Luigi.

"LUIGI!" I screamed as loud as I could. "LUIGI!" Man, I need to rest for a bit. I´ll just lie down on the grass and- "AHRG!" And fall down. It was a trap. I´m falling fast. I hope I´ll survive. I don´t know what happens if I die on the simulation. Wait. Maybe Luigi fell down here too? I kinda hope so- "Ow!" Well, I´m on the floor now. "Thank god." I´m in a cave right now. It looks like the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto. I guess Luigi must be around here. This is a prison, so maybe he got captured? Anyway, I hope he´s here. "Luigi? Luigi!"

"Mario?" I heard him a bit. But quietly.

"Luigi? Where are you?!"

"Quiet, Mario. I´m here." He´s coming closer.

"Why? Is someone watching us?" I´m always worried when he is like this.

"Yes. The Koopalings are here. I almost got captured. I´m glad you´re here. I guess we need to be able to fight them when we´re going to the Koopa Kingdom."

"Well, this is a simulation. So we can try. It´s not like we can die in reality if we die here, right?"

"Exactly."

"Whoa? Who said that?!"

"Don´t worry, Mario. It´s me, Peach. While you´re in the simulation I can talk to you."

"But won´t our enemies hear you too?"

"No. Professor Gadd thought of that. They don´t hear me."

"Good."

"WHO'S TALKING HERE?!"

"Oh oh. Roy is coming." Luigi is worried.

"Let´s hide. If he´s alone we can fight him."

"But where?"

"NOW TELL ME! WHO'S THERE?!" He´s coming closer.

"Quick! Behind that rock!"

Just in Time. Roy´s here. "I told you, Roy, when you scream that loud they´ll get away!" Wendy said and slapped him. Or at least it sounded like that.

"Ouch! It´s not my fau-"

"Yes it is! Do you even have a brain?"

Man. Why doesn´t Roy say anything against her? That´s funny. We chuckled.

"Wait. Who chuckled here?" Shit. Wendy heard us!

"Well, they got us, Luigi. Let´s attack them. There, this is a staircase which leads to a Tower. Let´s get up there and attack them from there." I whispered.

"Good plan."

They´re coming closer while we´re going up.

"Huh? Where are they?" Roy seems angry now.

Let´s start with throwing rocks at them. "Hey, we´re up here!" They´re looking at us now.

"What the hell?"

"Let´s start, Luigi!" Now we´re throwing the rocks.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

"Ouch!" We hit Roy on the head.

But Wendy is using magic to reflect them. "Oh, NO!" Luigi screamed.

Now we need to jump down.

"Wow, an item box!" I have to try to get an item.

"Come here!" Now she´s angry.

"No!" I say and jump at the item box. IT WORKED! I got a red flower. In training we got taught that it´s called "Fire-Flower". I grabbed it and got randomly different clothes. Red changed to white and blue to red. The black "M" on my cap became red too.

Peach said then: "Mario, if you concentrate your energy into your hands you can make fireballs. They will help you in your fight with Wendy. Luigi, try to get an item too!"

"Sure thing, princess!" Luigi starts looking around. "Found one!"

That was fast. I don´t see what he got because I immediately attacked Wendy. She´s using the magic again. It´s coming closer. And bigger. Oh, no! She made a shield for herself. I can destroy her magic, but she shield is unbreakable.

"Mario, let me help you!" Luigi came to me now. He looks like a hammer-brother. "Mario, normal abilities can´t destroy the shield, so let´s try to combine them. Take my hammers and use your fire on them. This could help." He whispered this genius plan to me.

"Why do you think this will work?"

"Peach told me."

"Fine. Let´s try it!"

We´re doing it and it actually works!

"What?" She´s puzzled now.

Now we´re attacking her. We got told that if we defeat enemies they´re code gets destroyed and that is exactly what happened. Wait, what´s up with Roy? It didn´t happen with him.

"Sis? Now I´m angry! Come here!" Oh, fuck!

"Don´t worry, bro." Said Luigi while "charging" his hammer so it get´s bigger.

"Er… I mean see you!"

"0h, no! You stay here!" Luigi throws the giant hammer at him. It hit him hard enough to get his code destroyed. "Oh, yeah!" Luigi said and we made a handshake.  
"Boys, I guess it´s enough now. I will get you out of the simulation now."

"Ok, Peach." Finally. Let´s get out of here.


	8. about items and their true power

Man. This training is hard. We have so many Robots to fight here. Luckily, we also do different stuff right now. Peach is teaching us the usage of items. That´s better. She says that items have a "normal", "combined" and even an "ultimate" mode. The normal one is the one you usually are after using the item. We actually used the combined mode in the simulation. This way it was called "fire hammer". Not very creative. The ultimate mode however can just be unlocked in two ways. By years of intense training or with very strong emotions.

There are different kinds of items. Permanent items, which only go away after a hard hit or getting another item. The un-permanent items, which have a short time span until they disappear or become a weaker, permanent one. They´re really strong. The combined mode has a general rule.

"You combine an element like fire, poison, ice or gold with a weapon or suit, which are Leaf, Frog, Tanooki, Hammer, Boot, Feather, Shell, Penguin, Propeller, Boomerang, Squirrel, Cat or Doppelganger." Well, this get´s boring. But we probably need it. "You´ll need it in the next simulation." Ugh, great. "Are you writing everything down?"

"Yes!" Luigi and me said.

"I see that you´re bored. Well, now it´s time for your power-up training."

"Cool! This will be awesome!" Luigi smiles too.

"Wait, before that…" Come on! "Luigi, I forgot to ask; Who tied you onto the machine?"

"Duh, Professor E. Gadd did!"

"But I didn´t see him get in or out. What´s up with that?" How is this possible?

"He was already there and teleported out... I think."

"You think? That doesn´t make sense. Why did he teleport?"

"Uh, I have no clue." Great. But if he doesn´t want to show himself to us I have a bad feeling about this.

"Anyway, I want to train with the items! I mean, the combining will be interesting."

"Yes, and I want to teach you the ultimate mode."

"Wait, doesn´t that need a lot of training?"

"Yes, but we got something that can help you. It´s a type of candy that let´s your brain think that you have strong emotions. But keep in mind; eating a lot of them in a short period of time can actually harm you."

"I kinda guessed that you have something like that. And that it would have side affects."

"Yeah, anyway… what do you want to start with?"

"Something basic. Maybe… A Fire-Flower!" Luigi is determined.

"Well, I´ll settle with it too."

"So, here are the bonbons with the medicine for strong feelings. Feelings you need are happiness, anger, sadness or even… love." The last word made her stutter. I don´t know what that means. I shouldn´t overthink it. Also Luigi stared at me as she said it. He looks like he´s asking if I know what´s going on.

"Alright, we´re happy now. So let´s use the bonbons!" She´s giving them to us. We eat them.

"Whoa! I have a burning feeling in my stomach right now!" Yeah. I do too.

"That´s normal. You have the fire ability. Look at your hands!"

"What? They´re on fire?" It doesn´t feel like it.

"Yup." She said smiling. "If you were angry, your eyes would be burning too. These are extra effects by ultimate mode which depend on item and emotion. I don´t think you need to know all of them." She looks looks like she just made a joke.

"So, what´s so special of this ultimate mode?"

"First of all, you´re punches have a fire effect now too! You can also charge you´re Fireballs and make them gigantic!"

"That´s what she said." Luigi whispered to me.

"Like Luigi did in the simulation with his hammer?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Let me try!" I said before I almost destroyed the wall. "FUCK!"

"Mario! Don´t swear in here!"

"Sorry." I underestimated my powers.

"I made a training course for that. Give your best!"

"Alright. Where is it? Outside?"

Peach chuckled and clapped. The course got out of the wall.

"Oh."


	9. Whats up with Mom?

„What are we waiting for? Let´s do this!" Sure. Why not?

"It´s made just for the fire-flower. But please hurry, these bonbon only last for about 5 minutes." Of course.

"Doesn´t matter. It will be awesome!" I love the fire-flower. And I hope I can talk Luigi a bit more. He´s not only my best friend, I also promised to tell him more about our mother. Oh, and I shouldn´t forget to tell the rest of my story with Peach. I´ll start with that.

"Oh, and also you need to know-"

"I´ll try the "Burning Fists" first!" You shouldn´t. **"OUCH!"**

"This is solid steel." I saw that even though it looked like a toad.

Peach started laughing. "I tried to tell you, you should watch that you only attack the bad guys, not our troops. That´s part of the training."

"Oh, great." It´s your own fault, Luigi.

"Well, I´ll leave you alone for a few minutes. I have to watch the other people from your old group today. The normal caretaker is very sick right now." That´s a lie. I saw him today. She´s hiding something.

"Mario, we´re alone right now. Can you tell me the rest of your story with Peach?" That was fast.

"I just wanted to. You know that we started dating when we were 15."

"Yes, you also said I was at some of them too because you had to take care of me. But you said I was an important part of the story."

"Yes, you were. Multiple times people said it everywhere that the princess was dating a normal guy. That annoyed me. It was already weird that she was in a normal kindergarten with "poor" people like us." I just destroyed around 100 fake Goombas with a gigantic fireball. "Awesome! And also, as we were dating it wasn´t really confirmed, they didn´t care about me. And Peach wasn´t talking about it. Nobody really knew how she looked at this age without makeup and her hair was only known in one stile, and so on, she had to look beautiful all the time when she was on camera. And she used that; so nobody could recognize her at our dates. I didn´t care. She was still beautiful. Er- I mean..." I was raving about her again.

"Oh, I understand you." He looked at me playfully.

"Fuck you."

He´s laughing.

"Anyway, our dad was a friend of the king back then. As the public found that out they also found out that you were his son. They didn´t care about me. They wanted to know your opinion, because you were so young , cute, and were the brother of the princesses´ date. Peach wanted you to lie to them, she didn´t want the media to know about us both. Mostly because they would have annoyed the shit out of me. After that you said it´s just a myth."

"Wow. She really cared about you."

"Yes. That just really showed me how strong our bondage really was." I´m almost crying. It´s probably not strong at all anymore.

"Are you sad?"

"No..."

"Wait, what did she say as you talked about your love with her?"

"She, she didn´t hear me right. She talked on the phone with this commander."

"You Idiot. Well, now it´s to late to talk about it with her."

"Well, let´s talk about how our dates ended."

"Yes! How did it happen?"

"That´s a very boring story, to be honest. At one time she told me she wouldn´t have anymore time for me. Her Dad needed her a lot at this time, the media wanted to talk with her, etcetera."

"Man. But she still loved you, right?"

"Yes, we even kissed as a goodbye, but I think it´s over. I shouldn´t overthink it. Can we talk about something else? You wanted to know my problems with Mom?"

"Yes, please tell me!"

"Ok, where do I start? I think even before my birth. Dad once said something about her being different before my birth then she was to me. The drugs started 2 Years after their marriage."

"She took **DRUGS**?!"

"Yes. Dad said that in his letter to us. I don´t know why she took them. As I was 3 Years old, I once found a few shots of Heroin in her drawer."

"What the fuck?"

"Don´t swear. Don´t be as bad as your brother."

"What do yo mean bad?"

"I did some bad shit no one ever heard about. I don´t think I want to tell you."

"That´s fine. But what other stuff did Mom do?"

"She drank alcohol and smoked. But that was very normal at the time."

" _At the time_?"

"We lived in a bad place before your birth. There were gangs, drugs, strip clubs, etcetera."

"What?"

"Yeah, as Dad watched you in the eye, or at least he told me so, he wanted to keep you from that stuff. But I had friends there which I often met, even tough Dad didn´t want me too. That resulted into that bad shit I don´t want to tell you about."

"Oh my god."

"But back to Mom. She even was in a strip club as a job. Dad didn´t seem to know." Our ultimate modes are running out. "Let´s take other bonbons for training."

"Sure."

The training course counter showed that we destroyed over 10000 enemies. "Cool."

"That letter from Dad also said you had problems with her. Which exactly?"

"Because I had friends and lived with gangs. I hated my Mom. She didn´t want me to be as bad as her."

"Wow. But why do you hate her so much?"

"Well, she "helped" by hitting me all the time."

"Man."

"But don´t take anything I say for granted. I can only tell you my perspective of everything."

"Alright."


	10. Stronger Powers

Hey, it´s me, the author, again. Due to the fact that no one said something against me making Peach the main character once, I think that you don´t care. I´ll just do it again. I like the idea.

* * *

What am I doing? Why am I just listening to the private stuff Mario and Luigi are talking about? But now I´m curious. What **did** Mario do? I can´t ask him. This way he would know that I listened. Oh, the time for training is ending now, this could help to not let them know.

"Hello, boys! How´s training going?"

"Very good. We destroyed every target you had." Mario did his best to not show any bad emotions to me.

"Er… Oh, come on. They were expensive! At least you trained your usage of items."

"Yes! It´s awesome!" Luigi´s eyes are shining. Even though he mostly is a scaredy cat most of the time, he can be the brave one of the Bros.

"Princess!" Toadsworth is calling.

"I´m coming! I´m sorry, you two. Training will continue later."

"Alright."

What does Toadsworth want right now? I hope everything is alright.

"Princess, you need to chose something for me." Great. Something bad happened. "The shelter for Group C-45 got destroyed." Wait, that group remembers me of something, but I can´t put my finger on it.

"And, what do I have to choose?"

"Where the new place for the group to sleep should be."

"Can I see a map of the castle and every tunnel and shelter with it?"

"Sure." There´s a gigantic system of those tunnels and shelters, but one shelter has a giant red "X" on it. That´s probably the destroyed one.

The C-tunnel which leads to shelter 41 to 50 has a small empty space between 46 and 45. 45 is already destroyed and the place is unusable. But at least the empty space is big enough for another shelter. "Let´s use this place." I point at the empty space.

"Alright, thanks, princess."

"No problem, Toadsworth."

It´s time I go back to the Bros. They need to train how to fight against an enemy as big as King Koopa. Elvin Gadd made a robot that is big enough and has the same powers King Koopa has.

"Hey, Peach!" Luigi jumped out of nowhere. That surprised me.

"AAH!" I slapped him. "Er- sorry, Luigi."

"Ouch- no, it´s alright, Peach. What are we training next?"

"Battles against big opponents. It will be important. Where´s Mario?"

"He trained something else while you´re away."

"What exactly?"

"You´ll see."

What?! I hear some weird noises from Mario in the training hall. "What?" I´m running in. He´s nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Peach!" What the?! He´s standing on the wall.

"How are you up there? And how are you normally **standing** there?!"

"I don´t know. It just happened. I jumped, and somehow I ended up here. My Jumps became super high!" This can help during training.

"Can you control it?"

"I´m trying to. It slowly works. I think I can. Do you know how this happened?"

"I don´t know. Maybe you took to many bonbons of those?"

"No." He finally came down. "We always waited until the effect ran out."

"Maybe you took one while you already had strong emotions."

"I thought they only make your brain "think" that they´re stronger."

"Not exactly. It works that way when they´re not strong enough on their own. When they´re already strong, they can have varying side-effects."

"SIDE-EFFECTS?!"

"Calm down. They can be good or bad. You apparently got stronger or more powers from it. But why do you have them and Luigi doesn´t? That means you have a stronger emotion than him. An individual one even. Do you have any idea what it could be?" I already know. Luckily, I have a good Pokerface.

"I have no clue, sorry." He doesn´t have one. I see that he´s lying.

"Anyway, time for the next part of your training."

"Oh, yeah. What are we doing?"

The machine is already coming in, so I start chuckling and say: "Fight this enemy."

"Oh, Fuck!" I give him an angry look. "Sorry." To be honest, I don´t care. But I want him to be a good hero the kids are taking as an idol. That´s why he shouldn´t swear.

With the Powers these two already have and the extra Powers of items they take the robot easily down.

"Oh, come on. That was way to fast!"

"I´m sorry; we´re just to good!" They make their handshake.

"Fine, then training´s over."

"What? But it´s very early!"

"Well, I thought that the fight would take much longer…"

"Alright, let´s go home, Luigi."


	11. What DO we know about Mom and Dad?

„Mario, when will our first day outside on the battlefield be? I mean we had a good training until now, and Peach expected us to take more time in this battle."

"I don´t know. It could be already tomorrow, it could be in a week, but it could be that King Koopa just dies in another way and that we don´t have to go in the war at all." But I don´t believe it. That would be too convenient. Life isn´t that easy.

"Well… anyway, good night, bro."

"Good night."

I instantly fall asleep. That´s probably because of these new powers. They cost a lot of strength.

Huh. I´m back at this place where I saw King Toadstool last time. Wait, is that…

"Luigi?!" I thought we were always separated here.

"Mario?"

"Luigi!"

We´re so happy to see each other.

"Hello, you two."

"King Toadstool!"

"What is tonight's lesson?"

"Well, first I want to know your answer to my question from last time."

"Wait, wha- Oh. Er- I told her."

"What did she say?"

"She didn´t understand me and I just said nothing in response." He facepalms. This is awkward.

"Fine. Well, tonight's lesson is about your parents."

"Oh yeah, I wondered what could be with them."

"Well, what do you know about your father? I mean what he didn´t tell you."

"Umm… Nothing, really. What should he hide from us?"

"Yes. Earlier, before you were born, he was poor and in a gang himself. He was just as addicted to drugs as your mother. He even had tattoos and everything."

"WHAT!? You´re making this up, right?"

"I´m afraid I´m not making it up. He had a bad job in a restaurant. As I once went to this restaurant I saw him. He was very nice to me, even though I didn´t look like I normally looked. I was dressed like a normal citizen. He was very nice to me. So, we came into a conversation and even became friends. I later offered him a job as my and Peach´s royal guard."

"He never told us you were friends. And I thought he got this job only a few years before the war right know." I agree with Luigi. It´s crazy to belief this.

"It´s true. I can´t do anything about it. He tried to stop drugs, slowly did, but as he couldn´t stop he tried to hide it from you."

Man. I thought I know everything about him. "So, everyone would do that. What´s so special about it?"

"That he was so different compared to you."

"No."

"What?"

"Maybe he´s different from Luigi because I did my best to help him." Luigi is looking in an understanding way at me. "But I´m also different from Luigi. When I think about it, Leonardo did a shit job at parenting. I can´t even believe I called him Dad all the time."

"That´s very wrong. He did his best. Even though we had peace, I needed his help a lot, because we didn´t have a lot of guards, but a lot of people to keep save. I needed him for me and Peach."

"Why didn´t you just take more?"

"We did. But a lot of them were traitors. We only had a few after they got killed for attacking me. I only wanted guards I know and trust."

"That´s clever."

"Yes, I´m sorry for taking your Dad from you."

"No, No. If you needed him, it´s alright. I mean, look at us now! We did great!" Luigi finally talks again.

"I agree. He had time until I was around 13. And then I got a job and I could feed myself and Luigi. And he still helped us when he could." Now I´m getting sad.

"Well, now that you know more about your father, I want to tell you something about your Mother."

"Oh yeah, we already talked about it."

"So, you know how your mother wasn´t the nicest person to you? What do you think about it?"

"She tried to keep me from being as bad as her?"

"Kinda. She was only addicted to drugs and this bad, because you were poor. Your dad said that she didn´t die naturally. It was… how do I say it…"

"Murder?!"

"No. Suicide."

"Oh, come on!"

"She apparently took drugs because she wanted to die."

"Then why did she hide it?"

"Because she still loved you. She was sad to leave Luigi like this, but she was going to die anyway at the end. She couldn´t stop it anymore."

"Man… Then why did she hit me?"

"So you wouldn´t miss her after her death. She still loved you two. And she didn´t want you to be sad." It starts to make sense.

What? The world starts to get blurry. "Looks like you two are waking up."

"Ok, but I still have a question."

"Ask me."

"How **can** you contact us both in our dreams? You´re dead, we never talked with you and you are telling us stuff we didn´t know. How can you do it?"

"Strong ghosts have mental powers and can contact the living."

"Wow."

We start to wake up.


	12. the first day on the battlefield

Huh? A call? It´s from the princess.

"Mario, this is urgent. Please come early today."

"What is it?"

"I´ll tell you there."

Fine. I just wake up Luigi, make breakfast for us both and we go to training early. It´s nothing we´re not used to. The only weird thing is that other people are here too.

"Hello, Peach. What is it?"

"Hello, Mario. Hello, Luigi. A lot of soldiers have died outside. I need you and the other rookies here to go out and fight."

"What? Isn´t it a little early for that?"

"It is, but I need you to do it. If you go out, you can help building warp zones. With them, you can get from there to the castle and back. They´re good shortcuts."

"Alright, let´s just do this." I see some people from our old group, I think it was C-45. When I think about it, there are a lot of groups here. The loss couldn´t be **that** big. Right?

"Good, please come with me. We have "catapults" which can shoot you right into the fight. But please take a weapon or a power-up before that."

Luigi takes an ice-flower and I take a fire-flower. I can´t see what the others take, because we´re the first and get immediately into the battle field.

"Woohoo! This is amazing!" We get into the action. We fight over a thousand enemies. And even though they´re small and weak, it´s a long battle. We find out that when a Koopa is in his shell we can throw it to hurt other enemies. That´s nice. I can´t understand how people died here. Maybe they just weren´t trained good enough. We are.

"Mario, do you think we have to fight another boss?"

"Geez, I don´t know. I heard that King Koopa is working with mutation to make warriors here so he wins. This could be hard."

"Mutation? What do you mean?"

"He´s either making dead stuff alive or combine stuff or other shit."

"Crazy."

"I know. Let´s hope it´s not working."

"Wait, does it mean he could make plants alive?" He seems scared now. He has a reason.

Great. Right now we got an earthquake.

"Speaking of the devil." A gigantic Piranha Plant comes out of the earth. It has arms, legs and… pants? That doesn´t make sense.

He´s spitting goop at us. "What the hell?!" Luigi can luckily freeze them with the ice-flower. As a "response" it uses ranks to attack us. We can dodge, but it hits the other fighters. We can´t focus on them.

"Bring them to the castle. We´re fighting this asshole ourselves. But please come back quickly!" Shit. It hit me. "Ouch!" I should have focused. But now I´m angry. I´m shifting into ultimate-mode. The ranks are easily burned. "Now fuck you!"

It´s getting weaker and starts screaming. It rapes our ears. "Aaahhh! This hurts!"

Luigi starts freezing it. It´s finally over. "Use your fire-fists to destroy it!"

"No problem." I destroy it easily. "That was easy."

"Yea-" Luigi and I want to make the handshake, but we hear a loud laughter.

"You think it´s that easy?" A deep voice is talking to us.

"Show yourself!"

The voice keeps laughing at us as it´s coming closer. It´s body looks like King Koopa, but I can´t believe that it is him. He wouldn´t show himself to normal fighters, just because they kill one strong enemy.

"Who are you?!"

He keeps chuckling. "My name… is Bowser! I´m the son of your main enemy, King Koopa! You are Mario and Luigi, am I right?"

"How do you know our names?"

"That´s not important. I am surprised you´re still alive after we destroyed the shelter of your group."

"What? Well, we aren´t sleeping there anymore. So, that didn´t do anything to us!"

"Shut up, Luigi!"

"Well, that means our source isn´t that informed about the modern stuff."

"Source?"

"Yeah. You got a traitor you all trust." He starts laughing again.

"What?" Now I get even angrier.

"That doesn´t matter right now. Let me test your strength. But first, I need to stop your other soldiers to help you. **Minions!** **ATTACK!** "

Oh. I didn´t see the others coming back. Bowser is looking at us in a challenging way. My ultimate mode is over, so we just use our fire and ice-balls. But in return he´s breathing fire and doing ground-pounds. He can aim his fire-breath way better than we can aim our fire and ice-balls.

"Mario, I got an idea!"

"Shoot!"

"His fire and my ice complement each other. I can use ice against his fire and you just use your fire against his shell. It would make his shell and in this way his body really hot. Then he can´t fight anymore." He whispers to me.

"That´s clever."

"What are you talking about?!"

I´m just running behind him while Luigi starts throwing ice-balls at him. Bowser spits fire at them. I use his distraction to fire up his back. "AAAHHH!"

"You know what they say. "Fight fire with fire"! Now get the fuck away!"

He falls down. "What?"

I take his tail, spin him around and throw him while I just say "So long, dear Bowser!"

"What? No!" He flies away and just says "You haven´t seen the last of me!"

His still alive minions just run after him. "You´ll regret this." Is what a Goomba said to me.

"I don´t think so!" Luigi screeches after him.

"Guys, we need to build a warp-zone. The best place is over there." The soldier points at the bridge going to the Gloomy Woods.

"Sure. We´re gonna build the pipe. Right, Luigi?"

"Of course. We´re still plumbers."

"While you´re working on the pipe system."

"Already did that."

"Er… That makes it easier. You got some good metal for the pipe?"

"The ones with the metal are coming."

"We´re here!"

"Speaking of the devil. Well, let´s start."

We haven´t been plumbing in a long time. But the pipe was easily built.

"Done!"

"Now we have to test it. Who will do it?"

"I will."

"No, Mario. You and Luigi are too important for our mission. I will go."

"Alright."

He´s going down. 20 seconds later he´s back. "It works!"

So, we´re just going down there. Peach is waiting for us under the castle. "I´m happy you won the fight today. How was it?"

I just tell her everything of the fights.

"Bowser? Oh, no. This can be very bad. Anyway, because you were in the battlefield to fight today, today we don´t have training. You can go to your shelters. Oh, and Mario and Luigi, could you help me with something else?"

"Sure, why not? We have nothing better to do."


	13. Mario, Luigi and Peach about Bowser

„Peach? What do you need us for?"

"Well, you are our strongest and best warriors. And my friends." She smiles. This makes me happy. "So, we are trying to get other kingdoms to help us. And I want you two to be there and represent our kingdom together with me."

"Alright, which one do we need on our side?"

"Sarasaland, the Beanbean Kingdom and the Metro Kingdom."

"They´re our Neighbor kingdoms, right?" Well, it does make sense to take the neighbor kingdoms if we need help in a war.

"Yes, they are. The best thing is, I know the rulers personally. So this should be easy."

"Then why do you need us?"

"Anyone could attack me if they wanted. Especially if you just fought Bowser."

"Oh yeah, I already wondered. Where do you know Bowser from?"

"Eh…, well, you probably already think that he and King Koopa are related..."

"Yes, he told us King Koopa was his Dad."

"Alright, alright. King Koopa and my father were partners and maybe even friends, so I also knew Bowser. We were friends to. But he still was very loyal to his Dad. Never questioned him. Did what he wanted. So it was inevitable that he would fight for his Dad."

"Man..."

"But he also was very strong. Even as he was just a few years old."

"But he was very easy to beat." Luigi says suddenly.

"Maybe because you were two and he´s just used to one enemy?" Now she´s confused. "No. This can´t be."

"We used a clever tactic. Maybe that was it?"

"No, that can be it. He wasn´t the brightest, but no battle tactic could beat his strength. He maybe lost on purpose. But why? He´s to loyal to his father to betray him."

"He said that he wanted to test our strength. Maybe it was something with that."

"Then… he went easy on you? But why?"

"Hmm… I dunno."

Peach looks at a clock. "Oh, no! We´re going to be late! Let´s hurry- Ah!" She fell down.

"Peach!" Luigi and I immediately run to her. "Is everything alright?" I help her up.

"Ow… My leg. It hurts." Her right leg seems sprained.

"Do you need help to walk?"

"I think so."

"Then I´ll do it. Come on, Luigi. We need to hurry."

"Alright."

I do my best, but we´re to slow. "This will take forever..." Peach seems weak.

I have an idea. "Let me try something."

"What? Um… Sure, I trust you." Why does she sound so weak? She just fell down. "Wha-" I just pick her up with both arms. Then I just run.

"Luigi! Come fast!" Luigi seems surprised too. To be honest, that´s understandable. "Peach, which way do we have to go?"

She calmed down now. "You need to go left twice, right, straight forward 3 times and last but not least, go right. The Room is on the left then. It´s connected to the other kingdoms through tunnels. We can meet the leaders of the other kingdoms there."

Great way. At least I remembered it. So, I just run as fast as I can to get there. But when we´re at the door, Peach says just: "Can you please put me down? It´s weird if I get carried by a warrior in front of a princess, a queen and a mayor."

"Fine. But I´ll keep helping you to walk. You can´t walk on your own yet."

"Yes, thank you."

So, we walk in. While we three say hello, Luigi and I look around. First we see the queen of the Beanbean Kingdom, than the mayor of the Metro Kingdom, and at last, the princess of Sarasaland. Even though we already saw them in school, Luigi couldn´t stop looking at the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. He remembers me of myself when I was with Peach at our Dates. I think he actually loves her, just from her look. I never believed in love on first sight. But apparently it exists for Luigi.

Let´s see how that turns out.


	14. the decision with the others

„Hello, Peach." They all say as we come in.

"Hello, Daisy, Pauline and Queen Bean. Nice to see you all here."

"Of course we´re coming when you say that you need us."

"Huh? Who are you two?" First Daisy looks at us, then the other two also do.

"Hello, my name is Mario, and his is Luigi." Luigi still can´t stop looking at Daisy. "Don´t mind him. He´s always like this when he meets new people." Peach looks at me now too. She knows that I lie. She can see that he´s already in love. She smiles.

"So, what happened Peach? Why do you need our help now?" Pauline doesn´t seem to care.

"Our Troops are getting smaller and smaller."

"Today even rookies like us had to get out and fight." I couldn´t help myself but say that.

"You´re still rookies? Why do you take them, but not real guards here, Peach?"

Peach chuckles: "They´re maybe rookies, but also my best warriors."

"What? How?" Queen Been doesn´t smile anymore. Peach just looks at her weirdly. "Oh. Now this makes sense." Her smile is back.

Hmm. She´s hiding something. But what?

"Well, is there anything else you have problems with?"

"Some shelters got destroyed..."

"Can´t you rebuild them?"

"Yes, but it takes time."

"Well, I have some shelters. We don´t have a war right now, so you can use them."

"I also have some you can use."

"Me too."

"These problems you mention aren´t that big. They´re laughable." All of them start to laugh.

"Yeah, but… Mario and Luigi fought Bowser on the battlefield."

Silence. "BOWSER?!" They asked after around half a minute.

"And he said that we have at least one traitor in here."

"TRAITOR?!" All 3 of them said again.

"Now I understand why you need our help."

"Well, I told you that we fight against King Koopa."

"Yes but, without his minions he can´t fight. Right?"

"And the Koopalings?"

"They´re not that strong. Your warriors can definitely beat them."

Now they´re just making stuff up. Well, this gets boring. I have the feeling, someone is going to attack us. I just have it.

"Well, if it´s like this, we definitely will give you some troops and some shelters." Daisy and Queen Bean nod.

"Thanks. In return, we´ll provide everything your warriors will need."

"Nice. So, we got a deal-"

An Earthquake! "This seems like a pattern to me now."

Something grumbles. What? " _W_ _HERE/IS/SHE_?"

"Who?"

" _Y_ _OU´RE_ _/_ _NOT_ _/_ _HER_ _… W_ _HERE/IS/PRINCESS/_ _P_ _EACH_ _?_ "

"Peach? What do want from her?"

A lot of small robotic Koopas come in. " _MECHA/KOOPA/1.0/_ _ACTIVATE/MOB_ _!_ "

"Mecha Koopa?" A shitload of them are coming. "Oh, Fuuuu…or gods sake!" I can´t swear right now. I need to represent the Mushroom Kingdom well.

Now they run to us. " _MARIO/AND/LUIGI/FOUND./ATTACK!_ "

"Uhh..." Luigi seems shocked. At least he finally talks again and doesn´t just stare at Daisy.

"Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"Let´s fight."

"Alright!"

They have some patterns, so we can see their next moves. We just attack them by jumping, but then they just start sparkling. "What?" Their patterns seem to change. Now they are completely random.

They start blinking. "Er… Wha-" They explode. The explosion is enormous, because a lot of them explode. "Oh, NO!" Our room is almost destroyed. "Everyone, get out!" Queen Bean, Daisy and Pauline run out, but Peach couldn´t walk.

"Ouch! Help!" She fell down. The others can´t hear her apparently.

"Oh, great!" More Mecha Koopas come. We need to get Peach out of here.

"Mario, get Peach out! I´ll hold them back!"

"Are you sure, bro?"

"Yes, go fast!"

"Alright!" I run across the room. "PEACH!" I quickly pick her up.

"Luigi..." She is so weak, she can barely talk. "Come with us. We… we have a metal door… to… to keep them in… and get out… safely."

"Nice, I can´t fight them for long, so this should help."

Oh, no! Mecha Koopas are everywhere. What do we do? Why do I feel like they´re killing me already? WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Don´t just stand there, Mario! RUN!"

I do my best. We finally get out and close the door.

"That was close."

Peach closed her eyes. "Peach? PEACH? Is everything alright?"

Luigi measures her pulse. "Don´t worry. She´s just unconscious."

"Master Mario? What happened with the princess?" Toadstool comes to us. "Mayor Pauline told me that you got attacked!"

"Yeah, but we got out safely."

"That´s got. How is Princess Peach?"

"She passed out. I think she needs some rest. I´ll bring her to her bed."

"As long as she is alright… Wait? What exactly happened?"

"Some robotic Koopas came in. They´re called Mecha Koopas. And they exploded."

"Oh, no."

"But we did it. We got out. Peach is save."

"Yes. After you get her to her bed you can just go home. You got enough work today."

"Okay, thanks."


	15. the past of Mario

This was kinda weird. But we´re save now. I´ll check on Peach tomorrow again. She was very hurt. I think so long about her that I just fall asleep. I´m again in this weird cave where I met King Toadstool twice. But I´m not with Luigi now. So he apparently wants to tell me something private again.

"Hello, Mario."

"Hello, King Toadstool. What are we going to talk about today?"

"About something you didn´t want to tell your brother."

What? I talk about everything with my brother. "And what?"

"Your past."

Now I remember. "That gang-related stuff?"

"Exactly. But can you tell me please?"

"You don´t know? I thought you can read my mind."

"Yes, but you sealed this memory so strong, I can´t get it anymore. You almost forgot it."

"Wow. Never thought of that."

"But, if you forget it you will never find inner peace."

"What do I need it for?"

"Inner peace makes you stronger. Your father had an element he unlocked with inner peace. Due to the fact that Luigi and you are his sons you also have one."

"And which?"

"I can say from your and your brothers personality that you have fire and that he has static."

"Wait, what element did dad have?"

"Water."

"Well, it fits to him. He was always kinda calm. Wait, why will I never find inner peace if I forget this memory?"

"Because you need to tell it to someone."

"Can´t I just tell it you?"

"No. You need to tell someone you don´t want to."

"Ugh. I don´t want to tell anyone."

"You need to."

"Oh, man."

"But to be honest, I´d like to know what happened. Please tell me if you don´t mind."

"Well, in Kindergarten I was in a bad place. There were a lot of gangs at this place. My friends of that time kept on living at this place while we moved because of Luigi. Later, they made their own gang. They wanted me in it and because they´re my friends I joined it."

"And what did you do?"

"One of them was the son of the leader of the mafia. So we were some kind of mini-mafia. We did some jobs for them and got money, got their help for our mini-mafia stuff."

"Ugh, you are messing with me. Right?"

"Nope. We did some bad stuff. I think it was while I was around 12 to 15 Years old. It stopped as I started dating your daughter. She helped me a lot. We were too criminal for our own good."

"What did they say as you stopped?"

"They accepted it."

"They didn´t try to kill you for being a traitor?"

"No. At one point, they saw that I wouldn´t stand long in this position without going insane."  
"And what happened to them?"

"I don´t know. They could be dead, be now in the normal mafia or even ended their mafia stuff. They said I shouldn´t have any contact with them anymore. Or else I´m gonna end up getting killed for not being helped by them. I hope they´re well. They were my best friends."

"Wow. I´m impressed. You could tell me."

"I don´t know if I could tell Luigi. he´s to innocent."

"Maybe he doesn´t want to be like this to you. Maybe you should take him more seriously. He maybe wants to be seen as heroic as you are. He maybe feels like your shadow. Maybe he doesn´t trust you anymore. I think you should tell him the story. Does Peach know about it?"

"No, I never talked with her about it."

"You should tell her about it too." I will. "You´re waking up, Mario. Also, tell Peach about your love. You need it for your inner peace too."

"Alright."

I´m waking up. "Good morning, Mario!"

"Good morning, Luigi! I want to try something after training today."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Hi, it´s me, the author! I just wanted to say this because of the few reviews I already got. I don´t have much time to write this, because of my school. So I can only write on weekends, and even then, only one chapter per day. I´m sorry, but I´m doing my best.


	16. training gone wrong

We have a normal breakfast and just go to the castle for training.

"Hello, Master Mario and Master Luigi." Toadsworth was in front of Peach´s room.

"Toadsworth! Is Peach alright?"

"Yes, but she needs to stay in bed, so today, I´ll help you in your training."

"Will she be better later?"

"The doctor said she needs a few hours of sleep. So she will."

"Good. What will we train?"

"The usage of even more items in ultimate mode. You only trained the fire flower until now."

"Yes..."

"And this time, we´re using the simulator. Making a Real-Life training course would be to expensive."

"Wasn´t it made to simulate fighting outside? How are we training item-usage in it?"

"Professor E. Gadd changed it a bit-" Now I´m worried. I don´t trust him anymore. I think he´s our traitor. It doesn´t make sense, but I have this feeling. "- because we asked him to. Master Mario? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes." I have to find Gadd after training. This is slowly getting intense.

"So, let´s go to the machine, Masters."

"Yes, let´s go."

We go to the same room in the castle as we were last time. The throne room looks empty without Peach. Man. We immediately go to the simulator and use it. It only takes seconds to be in the simulation. The training is very boring. We use different items and learn how they get stronger with them. It doesn´t matter for me a lot. For the entire time I can only think of two things. Peach and Gadd. A friend and probably an enemy. I want to have a… "talk" with Gadd.

Training was quickly over. We try to get out of the simulation, close our eyes and…

"Er… why can´t we get out? This worked last time!"

"Is this a glitch? Toadsworth, do you know why this doesn´t work?"

"I don´t know, dear masters. I wasn´t told that this could happen. I don´t know what to do. I´m going to search Professor Gadd. Or could Peach know what to do? What should I do? What should I do?"

"Calm down, Toadsworth. I think I can help you." I hear the voice of Princess Peach coming in. "This is a glitch that can happen, we need to re-calibrate the machine." I didn´t know that she is good with machinery.

"Hello, princess. Thank god you´re here. Please help us if you can."

"Don´t worry, I´ll help you."

She´s doing something with the machine. The simulation is changing. It´s slowly falling apart. "Uh… Peach, You know what you´re doing, right?"

"Don´t worry, dear Mario. I´ve got it."

"Dear" Mario? She never talks like this to me. This is getting weird.

Oh uh. The world is disappearing. "Peach, can you do this fast, please?"

"Yes, you should be able to leave now."

We´re trying it again. This time it works. But when we´re out, I feel a weird pain in my left eye. It started as a small twitch in my eye, but it got slowly stronger. As I tried to get out of the machine, I couldn´t.

"Mario? **MARIO!** " He tries to get me out multiple times, but always fails.

It hurts. I can´t describe this pain anymore. I just hope it finally ends. After a minute or so, it doesn´t hurt anymore and the machine let´s me go.

"Ugh, finally." As I look at them, Luigi is very scared, Toadsworth looks worried, but Peach… Peach looks at me without any emotion visible. I don´t get why.

Luigi comes to me. "Mario, are you alright?" He seems to be worried. Then he looks at my left eye. "Oh my god..." He´s shocked. "Your eye… it´s bleeding!" What? Now that I think about it – I can´t use my left eye. What the hell?

"Do you have a mirror for me?"

"Yes, take this one." Toadsworth had one in his pocket.

I look at myself and… and I… I have an enormous bloody scar going right through my eye. It looks like a thunderstorm hit me right into the eye.

"Oh, no. Did the machine do this?" I´m so angry right now. "Ugh, forget it. I need something for my eye. Let´s go to the hospital."

"Alright, I´ll lead the way." Peach talks again.

We go out and then Peach just goes to the different way.

"Um… Peach. The hospital Luigi and I are using are over there. Next to our bedroom." I point to the right.

"What?"

"Yes, princess, you should know that. They´re your personal Bodyguards after all." Toadsworth is puzzled now too.

"Oh, yes. Excuse me, I forgot." I have a bad feeling regarding Peach.

Later, when we are close to her bedroom, she wants to take a turn.

"What? Why, princess? These are just the guards for your bedroom."

"I don´t know. I feel like someone is going to attack us, if we go there."

"Doesn´t matter. We have to do something with my eye quick!" Normally I wouldn´t yell at Peach, but this is important.

"But-"

"NO "BUTS"! THIS IS IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CAN WALK AGAIN, YOU CAN RUN TOO! AND EVEN IF YOU CAN´T, I´LL HELP YOU IF YOU NEED HELP! NOW LET´S GO!"

"Don´t yell at me!"

" **FUCK IT!** " I run away, past her bedroom. I see that the door is opened and quickly look inside. What I see inside is unbelievable. I see Peach how she wakes up.


	17. A short fight with the fake princess

I don´t get it. How can Peach be in her bedroom, but also behind me? Could one of them be a clone? Or even a robot? That explains why the machine hurt me after her fixing it. She tried to hurt me! But what is she really? She´s running at me now. I tell the guards to get in Peach´s bedroom close its door, so that this weird clone can´t get in. I think I have to fight it. Let´s see.

She finally reached me. "So, you found what I tried to hide."

"What are you?"

"Why should I tell you? You´re going to die right now."

"Luigi!" I scream as loud as I can.

"What´s going on, Mario?"

This Peach-clone hits me into the guts, which makes Luigi run to us. "OUCH!"

"Let´s do this." It´s voice shifts. It gets way deeper.

She jumps into the air. I jump after her, but I didn´t expect her to hit me in the air. It looks like it can actually fly. Well, I can walk and stand on walls. I think it´s evenly matched. It hits me again, but this time on the head. Luigi finally reaches us and kicks it down. But I send it flying with an uppercut. It feels like metal. So I think it is a robot.

What? It disappeared. Can it teleport? Where will it appear?

Oh no. "Luigi, watch out!" It´s behind him.

"What?" It hits him. He flies really far, probably 100 meters.

"Luigi! You´ll pay for this!" I try to grab a fire-flower, but I accidentally put an ice-flower in my pocket this morning. "This will do."

For whatever reason, it immediately runs at me in an incredible speed. I use my ice to slow it down and freeze it. Luigi comes back, but with a poison power-up.

As it unfreezes, it´s fast again. We dodge it as it tries to attack us, but it dodges our ice and poison. Mostly. Luigi lands one lucky hit, and this makes the robot burn.

"Nice." It gets slower now. But it´s still strong. And it can teleport. First it gave me a strong hit on the leg. "AH! YOU BASTARD!" I´m not going to be able to walk for a while. Great.

Next it hits Luigi. Now I´m getting angry. The knock-back let´s Luigi hit the wall so hard that blood is coming out of his mouth. I shift into ultimate mode. I can´t walk, but I charge my ice-ball until it is so big, that I can´t miss it. As it is frozen, I jump with my working leg next to her. Then, I hit it with my ice-fist strong enough to break the ice. It is broken in pieces. The guards and Peach come out of her bedroom.

"Mario! What happened?"

"I´ll tell you later. Can your guards please bring me and Luigi to the hospital over there?"

"Could you please?"

"Of course."

We quickly go over and get in our beds.

* * *

Hello, everyone. I´m sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I didn´t have much time, but still wanted to make it today. I hope you can forgive me.


	18. getting inner peace

Mario is hurt pretty badly. And I thought my leg looks bad. But Luigi is even worse.

"When will Luigi wake up?"

"Probably in a short period of time. This robot didn´t hurt him to bad."

"Good."

"Doctor, could you please let me and Peach talk about something alone."

"Yes. If you need anything, just push the button next to your bed."

"I will, thanks."

The doctor gets out.

"What is it, Mario?"

"Peach. There is some stuff I want to tell you. I never did, either because I wanted to forget it, didn´t want to tell you or thought it would hurt me."

"Oh god… what is it?"

"Do you remember this time I said something to you, but you were on the phone and didn´t hear me?"

"But you said that you didn´t say anything." This is getting intense. This time I can´t say that I don´t hear him.

"I lied. I said something important to you. Do you remember how we dated while we were 15 to 17?"

Oh no. "Yes. I do. But why do you want to talk about… this topic?"

"I promised. To Luigi and your dad."

"MY DAD?!"

"Long story. I´ll just say that he can contact me in my dreams."

"Alright, sure." Luigi is still asleep.

"I haven´t told you, because I didn´t want a broken heart. I still love you, even tough almost ten years passed. And I want to ask you something. Do you still love me too?"

Oh, boy. "Um…" This is getting awkward. "I don´t know how to react to this..."

"So… you don´t?"

"I do! I do love you too. It´s just… I don´t know..." Mario probably doesn´t hear me anymore. He´s too happy. I don´t know what to do. "I don´t know how to express it. And… I don´t know if this could distract you from the war. If yes, it could become deadly."

Mario starts glowing red. Is that why he can´t hear me? "Mario?" He doesn´t respond. "MARIO! Is everything alright?"

He finally responds. "Peach, I think I understand why. Your father said that I need to unlock my full powers, but that´s only possible with inner peace. I think that you told me that you love me too, actually helped me. Thank you! Now I can use my inner element, fire, probably without the fire-flower."

I can´t believe it. I thought it would be bad to tell him early, but it made him stronger. Can this also happen to Luigi? Well, they´re both chosen, so I think so.

"Crazy. But how can you use it?"

"I don´t know. We´ll see." He finally stops glowing.

I can´t even believe what I do next. I just kiss him. He kisses me back. Our old loving aura is back. I couldn´t be happier. After that we hug.

Luigi wakes up. "AH! What happened? Where are we?"

We immediately get out of our hug. "Calm down. You´re in your hospital."

"Well, now that Luigi is awake, I want to tell you two something. Luigi, I told you something about it already."

"Your… "past"?"

"Yes..." This bad stuff? Well, now I´m interested.

"What part of your past?"  
"The part before our dates. While I was 13 to 15 years old I was in a gang with some old friends. One of them was the son of the leader of the Mafia, so we were a Mini-Mafia."

"What the heck?" Luigi is just as surprised as I am.

"We did a lot of stuff I don´t want to talk about. But, Peach. I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Our dates made me stop these things. I´d probably already be dead if we wouldn´t have dated. Thank you."

"Wow… I´m glad that you stopped it. I don´t know what would be with us three if you would have kept on being in this mini-mafia." We´d probably be screwed.

"We´ll keep on helping here in this war. I guess we should get out to fight tomorrow again." Luigi is enthusiastic.

"No, you should rest."

"I don´t think I need that." Luigi grins. He´s glowing now too, but in green. "Woo-hoo! Nice. Full Power!"

"How did you get your inner peace?"

"I don´t know. But I think it is because… I can finally trust Mario completely."

"What do you mean? Couldn´t you always trust me?"

"Yes, but I always thought that you hid something."

"I never wanted to. I just wanted to tell you later. It could be to disturbing."

This is great.


	19. talk about powers

Later, the doctor said that my eye can´t be healed. Or at least not that fast. So now I need to wear an eye patch. At least it looks cool with the scar.

Peach left now. But before that, she asked what this other Peach meant. I told her all I know; that it was a robot and it made the simulator give me the scar I have. She told me that she´ll make sure that she´ll make sure that engineers will look at it.

"Mario?"

"Whoa!" Luigi scares me. Looks like I was too deep in my thoughts

"Calm down! I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"When I woke up, Peach was laying on you and jumped up." Oh. It´s about that. "Why?"

I´m grinning. "I think you should know."

"What?" He actually looks confused.

"You don´t? Well, I did what you wanted." Now I´m just smiling.

"I still don´t get it."

"Man, I finally told her that I still love her!"

"Oh! …and what did she answer?"

"She… she loves me too."

"Congratulations!"

"And also, this made me have inner peace. I don´t know what my new powers are, but King Toadstool said that I get the element of fire this way. And you get the thunder."

"Sweet. But how do we use them?"

"I don´t know. I´ll ask King Toadstool."

"By the way, Mario?"

"Yes?"

"After I got my inner peace, I felt way better. I think we heal faster with it!"

"Awesome!"

"But does that that mean we´ll go out to fight tomorrow?"

"What? I don´t think so."

"I do."

"Why?" Does it have something to do with…

"I can hear what the computer of the doctor says. We´ll be alright tomorrow, as long as our healing will stay at the same level."

"Why do you hear this?"

"I don´t know. I think because of my thunder element."

"Does that mean you can turn into electricity? It would be cool. And I can maybe turn into fire."

"You think so? Would be amazing."

"But we can´t do this yet. I´ll ask King Toadstool."

And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

Hello everyone! I´m back! I´m sorry that I´ve been gone for so long. I just want to say that I HATED the last two chapters. I shat them out because I felt like I needed to. So I´m gonna make two changes. First, when a chapter is done, I´m posting it. If I don´t feel like it, I´m not making one. Second, I always forced myself to make at least something around 700 words. That´s making them longer and sometimes by that worse. So I´ll maybe make them them shorter, as long as they´re the best I can do. See ya! Oh, wait. Maybe I´ll even start another story soon. Still thinking about it.


	20. What kind of dream is this?

I don´t know where I am right now. I know that I´m sleeping, but I can´t see King Toadstool anywhere. Or our cave. I´m on an enormous field. It reminds me of Sunbeam Plains, but I don´t see anything. No plants, no buildings, nothing. Not even Luigi.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" No response.

I walk around a bit and suddenly it´s getting hot. Am I coming closer to Doop Doop Dunes? I don´t know, I feel like I didn´t move at all. But still, I need to move on and find out why I´m here.

It´s getting hotter and hotter. But this heat feels like it´s from fire. What´s that? I see smoke over there. I even hear screams that want help. What´s going on? Oh no. Peach´s entire castle is destroyed and on fire.

"What the Fuck is going on?"

A lot of people are crying because friends and family of theirs apparently died. I going around them, hoping to find Peach and Luigi.

"M-mario?" What? "Mario, is that you?" It´s Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth, what happened?"

"While you were in the Gloomy Woods, Bowser attacked the castle. A lot of our Toads died and we couldn´t find Peach anymore. I hope she´s still alive."

"And what´s up with Luigi?"

"I don´t know. I thought he was with you."

"What? I didn´t see him. I woke up in Sunbeam Plains and hoped that he would be here."

"Oh, no. I hope he´s alright."

This is feeling so real. Did something happen while I slept? Let me check something. "Toadsworth, do you have a mirror for me?"

"Uh, I don´t know. Let me look." He looks around in every fragmentary of the destroyed castle.

"Mario..." I hear some weak voices. "Why did you leave us..." I don´t see any bodies for the voices. "It´s your fault that we died..."

"DIED?!"

I feel uneasy. "You left us to die..."

"Stop! I didn´t left you to die. I don´t even know what happened!"

"Oh, that´s because you didn´t even care about us..."

"Stop. STOP!"

"Master Mario?"

"Toadsworth?"

"Here´s the mirror you asked for."

Thank god. Now I can see if I still have my- OH SHIT MY SCAR IS GONE. So I **am** dreaming. That´s good to know. That means I just have to wake up.

I try it, but it doesn´t work. What should I do? Wait, I heard that if you die in a dream you wake up. I´ll try it, but how? Burning alive would take to much time. I can try to jump off somewhere and break my neck. This sounds more morbid than it should.

I´m jumping at the top of the destroyed castle, but suddenly we get an earthquake.

I see a lot of tanks with Bowser´s logo (a shell with spikes) on it. They´re going to the Gloomy Woods. Oh no. I want to follow them, but because of the earthquake I fall and hit the ground, so I wake up.

I´m back in the castle, it´s not destroyed. But what did this dream mean? Was is possibly a… vision? I hope not.

Peach comes in.


	21. some truth about the accident

Right as I walk in, Mario wakes up. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I wake up normally." Mario looks kinda scared.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Kinda. I can´t really describe it."

"But you are alright, right?"

"I´m not a baby, of course I am."

Luigi wakes up now too. "Good morning, Peach."

"Good morning, Luigi. How do you feel? You had a bad injury because of that robot."

"Much better. These new powers help me heal from them. I think I can walk, maybe even run again!"

"Maybe, but you should still rest. And Mario, how are you feeling right now?"

"My leg doesn´t hurt anymore, I think it´s almost healed."

"Fine, but you don´t get out of bed until the doctor allows it." I don´t know what to think right now. I know that they´ll be completely fine in an hour and will be able to fight, but I have the fear that bad stuff will happen. I hope that they´ll be okay.

The doctor comes in. "Good news, Mario and Luigi! You are completely stable again and can fight today!"

"He allowed it, Peach." Mario smiles and looks at Luigi. Luigi looks and smiles back.

They talk about it a bit, while I stay at the side. As the doctor goes outside, the mechanics come in.

"Hello, Princess, Mario and Luigi. We analyzed the robot you two fought. It had a memory chip. It had a password, but we could find that out easily."

"How?"

"Inside of the head there was not only the logo of King Koopa, but also the one of E. Gadd."

"Then he must be that traitor Bowser talked about. I suspected him already. So how did you get the password?"

"E. Gadd never puts his logo on anything that he didn´t make himself. And he builds every of his own robots or gadgets alone. He has a pet dog with the name Pingas."

"First of all, that name sounds like it´s a reference to something. Second of all, how do you know? And last but not least, what does this fact have to do with his password?"

"We don´t know about the reference, but he always h´talks about his dog. He said it´s a white ghost dog. I don´t know. And also, a lot of people use their pets name for their password. He does too."

Great. He uses "Pingas" as a password. The fuck?

"Well, the memory chip showed us plans of King Koopa and E. Gadd, but most of them are ciphered, so we need some time for that. All we know for now is that E. Gadd has a secret base in the Gloomy Woods."

"Then we will go there and make him decipher these plans!"

"Fine, but be careful, Gloomy Woods is very dangerous. Only a few people survive going in there."

"Don´t worry, Peach. We can do that!"

"If you say so..."

The mechanics go out and the doctor comes back in.

"I just saw something kinda funny. I don´t know if you can laugh at that, but you were very lucky with the static hit. It was deadly, but you only lost an eye and Luigi didn´t get hurt!"

"WHAT?! How?"

"I don´t know. Luigi has the element thunder, that´s why it´s not surprising, but you don´t. That doesn´t really make sense."

Trust me, it does.

"Well, I was just very lucky. Can you go outside for a minute?"

"Yes, sure."

"Peach" What? "Can you do me a favor?"

"Wha- yes, of course. What is it?"

"Well..."


	22. the way through the forest

Luigi and I use the pipe to get to the forest. A lot of soldiers are already inside. But they can´t get further.

There is a gigantic wall inside the forest. We need to break it. It´s easily done, because Luigi has an ice-flower. He freezes the wall and we break it easily. We´re going further.

There are more walls, even with electricity, and new enemies. For example Ninjis and Fire Piranha Plants.

We´re finding buildings now. "Buildings? Within that many walls? Who´s living in those?" A soldier is wondering.

"No one is living in there. It must be a laboratory. Probably of Gadd. We´re going in. You all will stay behind me and Luigi. We don´t know what´s inside yet. Everyone be careful."

The door is closed. At the beginning I´m knocking, but after 5 knocks I break the door by punching through it. It´s dark inside, but I easily find the light-switch. There is a lot of junk in there. But I also see something interesting.

"What the hell? These are robots that look like our friends. Like that stupid Peach-Bot that gave me my scar."

There are many. Of Peach and Toadsworth, of Luigi and me, our friends. They want to trick us and kill us that way. But there are also some of our enemies. Probably to attack us, but not to die this way. What scaredy cats. I swear that I´ll kill these assholes.

"Nothing interesting in here. Let´s get out alrea- Wait. What´s that?"

There are some blueprints on the wall. They resemble… time machines? Or are these teleporters? Maybe both? And over there they have weapons. But that´s nothing.

"He´s trying to recreate items?"  
"It does make sense, Luigi. He recreates them to find out how to make infinite of them. Or maybe he wants to make his own items with different or stronger effects. Maybe an infinite Mega-Mushroom for King Koopa and Bowser?"

"Oh no. If this works, we´re screwed."

"It looks like it didn´t work. He couldn´t find out how to recreate their effects."

That´s good. One thing less to worry about.

"Let´s go further outside."

A few more walls and enemies are outside, we see some other buildings, but they are always empty or even partially destroyed.

After even more walls - How did he build so many? And why? - we find some machines. Apparently for building stuff. But they´re deactivated.  
"Great. Nothing interesting."

I sound more and more like a sergeant. I hope I don´t lose my inner self because of this war.

I hear some laughter. So this time we´re sneaking around so we can see the person. We do it, and it´s Bowser. "Well, fuck."

"If everything going as the plan says?" Plan? Bowser has a plan? That is not good. What kind of plan?

"Yes, if nothing bad will happen, the bomb for the Mushroom Castle will be ready to fly in a minute. And then I´ll just have to press the button. Everyone of these jerks will die and your father will get the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" **BOMB**?! Was my dream, or vision, about that? I have to stop them.

"Hey, before you asshole let the bomb fly, your egg-shaped head won´t be attached to your body anymore!"

"Mario, what are you doing?"

"Everyone, attack!"


	23. the fight with Gadd

We all immediately run at them. Gadd is definitely going to die.

"Oh, great. Robots, attack!" Robots?

Robot-versions of Goombas and Koopas are coming at us. Jumps don´t hurt them, but with the weapons of the soldiers and our Power-Ups they´re easily destroyed.

"Ugh, is there any robot of yours that can do something?"

"These are based on **your** minions, jerk."

Looks like Bowser and Gadd can´t get along. This could help.

"Well, I´ll attack you with the special ones." Special ones? Oh no.

These Robot-Goombas and Robot-Koopas are going away.

"Wait, what?" I have a bad feeling about this.

Bowser is attacking us now. "I´m going to tear you apart for last time!"

"He´s still mad for that?" Luigi seems to be mocking him.

Now we kinda know what he can do and how to defeat him. It´s an easy battle. Especially with the soldiers helping us.

After a minute or so we defeated Bowser. Meanwhile, the robots are back with some weird machine.

"Mario, I have a bad feeling."

"Why? It´s just a machine and a few robots."

"Oh, how wrong you are. Those aren´t just a few robots." Gadd finally talks to us.

"Oh yeah? Doesn´t matter. We can take them all down!" Didn´t expect the soldiers to have that much enthusiasm for this mission.

Gadd is laughing. "Well, we´ll see..."

Suddenly, the machine starts working. It´s producing something. While we destroy the robots, new ones are coming out of the machine.

"So you are producing them on the spot? Wow, so hard to fight here, how do I lower the difficulty?" It makes me happy to mock him. This reminds me, what happened to Bowser?

"What? This machine should produce the special ones! Let me see..." He has out of nowhere a button in his hand and presses it.

Now the machine seems to be overloading. It spits out robot-versions of Bowser, Peach, Luigi and even me. No, how? He can use his machine to make infinite of these.

"I understand. Alright, soldiers, 10 of you go after Gadd, 50 go to destroy the machine and the rest fight with us these clones!"

Gadd is shocked. "What? No! Forget that! I´m leaving!" He calls a Clown-car.

"Wait for me!" Bowser is coming after him in his Clown-car. "This isn´t the last time we fought, Mario Brothers!"

The 10 soldiers help now to fight the robots. They´re really strong and also there´s a lot of them. We all are getting injured.

"Master Mario!" A soldier is coming to me. "We can´t destroy the machine and it´s producing to many robots! We have to run! We can´t win!"

"I´m sorry, but I can´t have Gadd win, I want my revenge!"

"Mario, that´s stupid! We can´t win, they are too strong! We´re gonna get killed!"

"I don´t care! I want my revenge! If you all are just such pussys you can run away! But I wont!"

"Mario..."

I´m in ultimate mode now and use my ultimate fireballs to destroy the robots. Now there are a shitload of them.

I´m fighting… and fighting… and fighting… this is exhausting.

After a few minutes my ultimate mode ran out.

"Oh no." I forgot to destroy the machine. It suddenly stops making robots, as if it is aware that it won.

"Oh, Mario."

"What? Where did you asshole come from?"

"Where did you get that scar from?"

"From your stupid Peach clone!"

"Wow. I didn´t know it could do that." Gadd is smiling. "How will you fight a clone of yourself without help?"

Without help? Oh no. The soldiers and Luigi really left. I´m doomed. I already had trouble with Luigi´s help. It will kill me.

A giant clone of me jumped out of the machine. The machine was destroyed, but now I got a bigger problem. "F-fuck..."

"Luckily, I got popcorn!"

The clone is coming at me. It´s trying to stomp me, but I´m fast enough to jump away. With my highest possible jump I reach at its head. I try to destroy his eyes, but they have a shield.

The clone grabs me and throws me to the ground.

"Can´t… move..."

It hits me multiple times before I can move away. Will this be my final day? I insulted my bro, the princess will never know what happened… was everything for nothing? Will King Koopa win?

"Leave. Alone. MY BRO!" What?

Luigi came back for me, but he looks different. He´s blue and thunder strikes from his body. Seeing me getting beaten up must have activated his element.

He runs at the clone, punches it in the face and… it explodes!

"Wow… Thank you, Luigi."

"Don´t talk, you need to regenerate."

"Oh, no! My Mario-clone lost! Doesn´t matter, I have a better weapon!" He presses a button. "Now, say goodbye to your princess!"

"What?" Luigi is surprised, but I knew it.

The castle will be destroyed, like in my dream. Luckily, I warned Peach and told her to evacuate.

"Don´t worry, Luigi..." I pass out. The last thing I hear is the explosion.

* * *

Hello, I´m back. I know it was a long time since the last chapter, but I had other important stuff to do. Now I am back and motivated to write more!


	24. a talk with Luigi

Mario is still passed out. I worry about him. Luigi brought him to our shelter.

 _~Flashback~_

A call is coming in. It´s Mario´s Number.

I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Peach, do you hear me?"

"Luigi? Yes I do hear you! What happened to Mario? Isn´t this his Number?"

"It is. I took his phone. Did the soldiers from our mission already come back to you?"

"Yes, they did. Don´t worry. But happened to you two? I only heard that Mario seemed to go insane because of E. Gadd. So you all wanted to come back here without him, but because he is your brother, you came back to look after him. What happened to him?"

"Well..." He told me about Bowser, Gadd, his machine and the robots. "And then we left. After some minutes I came back to look after Mario. Out of nowhere a giant Robot-Mario was beating him up. He is badly damaged."

"Alright, where are you? I´m sending troops to get you two here."

"We´re still where we fought Gadd and Mario. But where are **you**? Gadd pressed a button and the castle **exploded**!"

"Mario had a vision in a dream he had while you two were in our hospital to recover. It was about this, but more like an alternative universe. I don´t know how, I only have theories, but he told me to evacuate everyone in the castle. We are now in an extra shelter from daisy. Mario saved us."

"Gotta ask him about this when he wakes up. But please start sending your troops, I need help with Mario!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." I told troops and medics to go get Mario and Luigi. "We´ll talk later. Bye."

"Bye."

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Luigi?"

"Yes, Peach?"

"You told me about your element showing up and helping you defeating the Robot-Clone. I want to ask, how did it happen? And how did it feel?"

"I guess it was because I saw Mario beaten up. Even if I was angry at him, he still is my brother. And… I felt… fast. I felt… like literal thunder."

"Oh… Interesting."

"Why are you asking?"

"I´ll tell you later. Wait, what happened to E. Gadd after he destroyed the castle?"

"With my element still active, I tried to strike him with thunder. But it didn´t work. I didn´t know how to do it. But I jumped very high and attacked him with my fists of thunder. He was to fast for me. He flew away in his Clown-car. I looked back at Mario. He was very hurt. My element deactivated. I tried to talk to him and wake him up, but nothing worked. His phone fell out of his pocket. Then I called you. He took it with him, but I left mine here. Looks like I can forget it now." He smiles.

I chuckle. "Don´t worry, we got everything you two left in your room here too. Daisy was nice enough to give you two your own room here as well. You can sleep in it later. But Mario has to stay here. He needs treatment."

"Wow. That´s so nice from her." He blushes. Seems like he has a crush on Daisy. The Mario Bros. have a thing for princesses.

"Listen, Luigi. I can see what you think of Daisy."

"What?"

"I´m gonna tell you a secret of hers, if you want to."

"What kind of secret?"

"What she thinks of you." I whisper.

"You would?" He whispers too.

"Yes. She thinks that you are quite cute."

He blushes even more. "Wow..."

"But she doesn´t want tell you because she doesn´t want to admit that she isn´t tough and that she is in love with someone." She´s going to kill me for telling, but it doesn´t matter.

"Thanks Peach. I think I´ll tell her now."

"Sadly, you can´t right now."

"Why?"

"She has an important meeting with Pauline and Queen Bean discussing what should happen next."

"Shouldn´t you be in that meeting too?"

"Well, I said that I´ll stay with you two first, but after that I´m coming."

"Don´t let them waiting! Go to the meeting, this could be important! I´ll stay with Mario."

"Fine. See you, Super Luigi!"

He laughs. "Thanks. Bye, Peach."


	25. future plans

"Hello, Princess Peach. Thank you for finally showing up. How is Mario?" Daisy greeted me.

"Still in a coma. He couldn´t wake up."

"Well, there´s nothing we can do. Now, let´s tell her about we talked about."

Pauline answered. "Alright. Peach. After your castle has been destroyed, it could be that King Koopa and Bowser think that you are dead. We could use this to get an advantage and attack when he doesn´t expect it."

"We could use all our troops to attack. But we need to have a warp-pipe at King Koopa´s castle. Otherwise he could easily see them on their way."

"You have a good point, Queen Bean. They probably think that except for the few troops and the Mario Bothers everyone from our side died. Maybe we can trick them into thinking that also Mario died. Luigi and these troops have to go alone. Otherwise they know that you help us."

"Isn´t that risky?"

"If we don´t do that, he´ll know about us being save. Luckily, they can still build warp-pipes. But this time, we need to seal them. Nobody except for us is allowed to go through them, otherwise they´ll find out. We want them to think that they have their own secret base."

"It makes sense, but I still think we should send some extra troops with them. Just in case they attack Luigi and the troops."

"We can´t take risks. They could bomb you too! I don´t want that to happen."

"Don´t worry, I´ve sent out some researchers to look how the explosion was. It came from inside. Gadd must have hid the bombs in there. He never was in this castle!" Daisy is getting cocky. It´ll be funny when Luigi talks to her later. "And he won´t get in! I´m 100% sure about it. And they can´t bomb this castle from outside. We made the walls bomb-proof!"

I chuckle. "Fine, if you say so."

Pauline is chuckling as well. "Well, if Daisy´s troops are coming with them, mine will as well."

Queen Bean is smiling, as always. "Count me and my troops in too. ´Nuff said."

"Why do I have the feeling you´re all laughing at me?"

Now I´m really laughing. "Just because you are the classic Daisy right now. It´s just a funny side of you."

Pauline and Queen Bean answer. "Exactly."

"Wow. Thanks." Daisy leaves.

"Wait, Daisy!"

"What?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, it´s a good idea if you all let your troops go with Luigi. But please tell them that they shouldn´t get spotted by King Koopa and Bowser. We need to trick our enemies."

"Alright. The meeting is over. Peach, you come with me."

"Alright. Bye, Pauline and Queen Bean!" I´m getting of my chair.

"Bye, you two!" They answer.

"Yeah, yeah, bye."

"Don´t be rude, Daisy. Princesses should always be nice to their guests." I´m normally not talking ironically. But when I do, I give my best.

"Ugh, don´t remind me of that. My dad always told me that. It´s annoying."

"Sounds like you don´t like being a princess."

"Oh, shut up. I don´t want to hear that."

"Ow. The edge."


	26. Marios coma

Ow, my head. Where am I? I don´t see anything. Let´s see, what do I last remember? Umm… I only remember strong pain. And something with thunder. But what?

"Wait, this guy! He was blue and he had thunder abilities. But who was he?" I get up.

I hear a strange voice. "Luigi?" It seems to be a female one. And that name. Luigi. Seems familiar. But I can´t put my finger on it.

"Yes, Peach?" Another voice. It´s male. He seems to be this "Luigi". So, that other voice has the name Peach. That name also sounds familiar.

"You told me about your element showing up and helping you defeating the Robot-Clone. I want to ask, how did it happen? And how did it feel?"

"If this really you name, Peach, what do you mean?" I ask. She didn´t hear me.

"I guess it was because I saw Mario beaten up." Mario? Is that my name? "Even if I was angry at him, he still was my brother. And… I felt… I felt fast. I felt… like literal thunder." Thunder? So, this guy called Luigi saved me. And according to him, I am his brother. Boy, I´m lucky to have such a good brother.

But I still have one question. Where am I? It´s pitch-black. I try to walk around for a bit, but I don´t seem to move. "Peach! Luigi! Where are you?"

They talk for a bit, but I don´t listen to them. I´m trying to figure out where I am. But one thing Peach says gets my attention. "But Mario needs to stay here. He needs Treatment."

"Treatment?" That means I´m in a hospital. I apparently have been beaten up, as Luigi stated. They don´t hear me, that means I can´t talk. But I can´t be blind. Can I? I hope not. I also can´t move. I tried and they didn´t say anything. Am I paralyzed?! I should stop thinking about worst-case-scenarios. I must be sleeping or in a coma. I couldn´t hear them in my sleep, so I seem to be in a coma. I hope I wake up soon.

Peach leaves now. "See you, Super Luigi!"

Luigi laughs. "Thanks. Bye, Peach." He stays here with me.

I´m trying to remember more. It slowly comes to me. There was a troop of mushroom guys fighting with us against a giant turtle and an insane guy. I can´t remember their names. There were robots. They looked like me, Luigi, Peach and that turtle. We destroyed them. But there was a machine making more of them. But if we could destroy them, why did I get beaten up? Were we killed slowly? No, Luigi said that he came back. And he was angry. I must have pissed him off, so that he left. But then I wouldn´t have been beaten up. Everyone must have left. But I remember being strong enough to beat more of them up. And that alone. I´ll ask Luigi or Peach when I wake up.

When I think about it, who is Peach? I don´t remember her. But we seem to have a close relationship, if she is here with my bro. Are we together? Would be nice to have a girlfriend. But I´ll find out more on another day. I´ll try to sleep now.


	27. Mario finds out more

Sleeping didn´t work. I don´t know how much time passed. I try to look around. It´s still completely black. But unlike before, I actually see my body. I apparently wear a red shirt, white gloves, blue pants and 2 brown shoes. I don´t have a mirror, so I can´t see my face. I use my hands to see if I have anything on my head. Yes. On my hair, which has a color I don´t know, I have a hat. I take it off and look at it. It´s read and has a white circle with a red "M" on it. Fits to my name. I also touch my face to see if I have some facial hair. Just a mustache.

After some time I hear a voice. "Hello, Luigi." Peach is back.  
"Hello, Peach. And hello, princess Daisy." Daisy? Princess? That means we´re in a royal hospital. Nice.

"Luigi. Like Peach, I don´t care if you call me princess. Just call me Daisy." Like Peach? She´s a princess too? In whose castle are we?

"Fine."

"How is Mario?" Daisy seems to care for me too. Either I´m popular or I´m a Woman-Hero. Both is awesome.

"Still didn´t move."

"Must be really deep in that coma of his. Did the doctor come here to talk with you?"

"Not yet."

"I told the reception to tell a doctor to come so we can know how Mario is. He should arrive in a minute." Wow. Peach seems to be good at planning. Or I just make assumptions.

"Sorry I´m late, but I had multiple of those soldiers to look at." What a coincidence that the doctor just came in as we talked. Looks like someone sucks at making a story. Also, multiple soldiers? The ones that were with Luigi and me? Must´ve been a hard fight.

"So, what do you know about Mario?"

"We don´t know if he will wake up soon. We just know that his coma is light, so he will eventually." This is great. I will wake up sooner or later. I hope sooner. "Maybe he can even hear us talking." Oh, how right this doctor is.

"Well, I´ll stay here to always be ready when he wakes up. …But still sleep in my room." Luigi is really determined.

"Well..."

"What is it, Peach?"

"I´m sorry, but I need you to go out and fight with the troops with which you fought Bowser and Gadd. We need to trick them." Peach talks about a plan about tricking a guy called King Koopa that we died. I wonder who he is. Also, Bowser and Gadd? Are those the turtle and the insane guy we faught? "And other troops will follow you, so you are save. But always act like they´re not, they´ll be trying to not be seen by King Koopa and Bowser."

"Nice idea. But how will we get the resources to build more pipes?"

"Let that be our worry."

"Fine by me."

"Well, Peach will stay here and look after Mario. Luigi, you prepare yourself for going outside. I still have the entire castle and kingdom to lead." So, we are in Daisy´s kingdom. Alright. And also pipes? Are we plumbers? But we are fighting… I will ask when I wake up.

"Uh, Daisy?" Peach whispers something. I can´t understand it. After a short break she whispers again. Maybe first she talked to Daisy and then to Luigi. "Well, I have to go now. Toadsworth is waiting for me."

"See you!" Peach leaves now.


	28. Luigi gets lucky

There´s an awkward silence after Peach left.

After a minute or so, Luigi says something. "So..."

"What?"

"I´m trying to break the ice here, Daisy."

"Then why don´t you use a hammer-ability?"

"W-was this supposed to be a joke?"

"Well, duh!" Well, that´s a lot of sass. Don´t give up, Luigi!

"Oh." He laughs. Why? That joke sucked!

Another awkward silence.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"There´s something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, Peach said that you have to."

"Uh..." Luigi seems to get uncomfortable. "Well, you know about the relationship of Mario and Peach?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, it´s funny how both of the Mario Brothers are in love with princesses." So, Peach and I actually are together. Nice.

"What?"

"Think about it and you´ll understand."

"I understand what you mean." She laughs. "But why don´t you immediately say it?" Next there´s something else going on. I only hear a smooch. I can guess what happened.

Luigi doesn´t say anything. I think that he is overwhelmed.

Daisy laughs again. "You´re cute when you can´t handle a situation."

"No, it´s just that Peach said that you wouldn´t admit liking me because you wanted to look tough."

"Well, she maybe assumed that. Or she said that so that you actually talk to me about it. Maybe she thought that you wouldn´t normally trust yourself in that moment." Wow. Peach cares for both of us. I´m glad to know that she will stay next to me while I´m in my coma.

"Yes I did!" The voice of Peach randomly appears. Was she hiding? I don´t know how the hospital looks.

"AH!" Daisy and Luigi seem to be shocked.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisy apparently is scared.

"Because it´s very funny."

"You know what? You ruined the moment. Luigi, come with me. I´ll show you where to prepare for battle."

"Fine by me."

"Alright, I´ll wait here with Mario."

"And I´ll stay here, because I can´t move." I sigh. I wish I could see them and thank them for their support. And tell Luigi how happy I am that he is my bro. I want to tell Peach how happy I am that we have a good relationship. And tell Daisy how thankful I am that I can stay at her hospital. But I also want to ask them questions about me. I need to find out more about this Mario-Guy.


	29. Mario finally talks with Peach again

I was asleep again. I see more of the kind of room I´m in. I see a wall. I knock against it. I hear a beep that´s louder than the ones that are normally coming from the heart rate monitor.

"What?" I hear Peach´s voice. I knock again. Another louder beep. "Mario, is that you?"

"Yes Peach, it is!"

"Mario? Do you hear me?"

"I do! I do, Peach!"

"Mario?" She doesn´t hear me. I can only make a beep with my heart rate. Interesting. "Beep twice if you here me!" I knock twice. "Thank god. You **are** awake. I´m so happy!"

"I wish I could talk to you normally. But it doesn´t work."

"I know something! From now on, I will ask you yes-or-no questions and you´ll answer with yes via one beep and no via two beeps. Answer as I just said. Okay?" I knock. "Great, communicating will be much easier. We´ll use that when we talk with Luigi over the phone. This will be great!"

* * *

Hello, everyone! I´m sad that this chapter is so short, but I need to come back into this story. It was 2 months. I love this story, it was my start into fanfiction. I´ll work more on it if I can.


	30. the next main character

Hello, I quickly want to say that the next two chapters will have a new perspective. I had to do it for the story. It´s Luigi´s perspective. After that, I probably won´t use it again. Enjoy.

* * *

The training was pretty boring. Daisy doesn´t have anything special. "Well, uh, I think that you are ready to fight." She feels awkward.

"Well, I guess I am. How am I going to the battlefield?"

"Like you did from the mushroom castle. Via a catapult!"

Her eyes are sparkling. "I guess you like catapults."

"Well, they are awesome! It´s always exciting to see how fast something can fly!"

"You´re making me feel uneasy."

"Oh, don´t worry. It´s save." Press X to doubt. "Now, get out there! First, you jump with your troop! Then, Our troops will follow. But they won´t use the catapult, so that they aren´t seen. Just fight your way through and always act as you are alone and as Peach, Mario and every other troop is dead. It´s a master plan!"

"It does seem good. I´m interested. Where is the catapult?"

"It´s at the end of the aisle. You use the right door. Here, in Sarasaland, we don´t have the same Power-ups. They aren´t compatible with you. However, I have an Ice-Flower for you." She gives it to me. "Use it wisely. I don´t want you to die today." She smirks.

"Alright. See you!" I run down the aisle and to the catapult.

"Hello, master Luigi. Are you ready?"

"I am. Let´s do this!" I jump on the catapult and get thrown back to the mushroom kingdom. "I´ve been here not to long ago, but it feels like an eternity."

The whole troop follows me. "Master Luigi, what is our plan?"

"Go through and destroy every enemy we see. We don´t want King Koopa or Bowser to think that we are giving up."

"And what about the other troops? They don´t want to be seen early."

"I know, but we are strong enough to fight ourselves."

"I hope that you´re right."

We run through the plains. They are pretty empty. King Koopa really thinks that we died. Perfect.

"Great! We´ll go to the Doop Doop Dunes with ease!"

A random voice appeared. "Good. Will you then build a warp pipe close to them?"

"What the- Who´s there?" It scared me. Nice.

The voice laughs. "It´s Peach, you idiot. I´m talking to you with your phone."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about it."

"We are doomed." Daisy is also with them.

"Also, Luigi. I need to explain you something!"

"What is it?"

Daisy is to excited to let Peach talk. "Mario is finally talking with us again… in some way."

"WHICH WAY?"

Peach is talking again. "Relax. He can answer Yes-or-No questions with beeps. One beep equals Yes, two beeps equal No. Quite easy." I hear a beep in the background.

"How can you say this so casually?"

"Um… I don´t know."

"Also, back to your question, what do you mean by building a warp pipe?"

Daisy won´t stop interrupting Peach. "Yeah, when the other troops come, they´ll bring material to build one. We worked on connecting the other warp pipe. This will work, don´t worry!"

"Alright, fine. We´ll keep on going further. I´ll keep you updated."

After walking around some time, we find an enemy-base. "Attack!" We slay down everything we see.

After some more time, enemies start attacking us. We defeat more and more. "King Koopa, Bowser and especially you, Gadd! We´ll take you down!" I know that they heard that. Because more enemies came. Even stronger ones. Like Chain Chomps and Lakitus. I´m not even using the Ice-Flower. "Everything is going as planned."


	31. Luigi has the biggest fight of his life

Hey, I quickly want to say that there are 2 things I need to tell you about this chapter (and maybe even the rest of this story). First of all, Luigi and Mario know the Koopalings from school, since the Koopa Kingdom and every part of it´s family were friends of the mushroom kingdom. So they learned a bit about them. Also, the Koopalings aren´t Bowser´s children here. They´re the adopted children of King Koopa here, so they all see Bowser as a big brother.

* * *

We´re still on our way to the Doop Doop Dunes. We fought less enemies than before. I don´t know what to think about this. I feel like I´m getting anxiety. I haven´t been without Mario out here before. I always knew that if something happens, he´ll help me an I´ll help him. These troops are nice to have, but I feel safer with Mario.

"Luigi, are you alright? You´ve been quiet for a while now." I hear Peach´s voice again.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I only was in my thoughts. We´re still not at the Dunes and King Koopa didn´t send new enemies. He´s planning something."

"I think so too. But you´ve already taken down some strong enemies. Wendy and Morton in the Simulation; Bowser; a lot of clones and a giant Mario clone. You can do anything."

"But I only fought them with the lead and help from Mario. I only fought the giant clone alone. And that was with my element, which I only could use with Mario."

Daisy is back on the phone. "Luigi! Don´t say stuff like that! Of course, Mario helped you, but I saw you in your short training. You did great without Mario! You were amazing! Also, keep in mind, Mario will wake up! And if you don´t do your best out there, you could die! Work hard and please be OK, otherwise Mario would miss you!"

I hear a single beep from Mario.

I laugh a bit. "Thanks. I´m happy to have you all."

"Luigi and Daisy sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." While Peach was saying that, Mario was beeping in the rhythm.

"Uh…" Daisy and I don´t know what to say.

"Anyways, Luigi. She is right. You can achieve anything. Do your best."

"I´ll try."

We walk some more. Eventually, a toad talks to me again. "Master Luigi, I want to tell you something. I´ve been eavesdropping to your conversation with the princesses. I want to tell you, that the whole team is behind you and believes that you are doing a good job out here."

"Thanks. I believe that everything will go well."

A strange voice appears. "Good. Because we like ruining the mood!"

"We? Who are you?" I have a bit of fear in my voice.

"We are the Koopalings! Your adventure ends here, plumber!"

All 7 Koopalings appear. "Well, do you have a plan, Master Luigi?"

"Run. We´re fucked."

"I guessed so. EVERYONE, RUN!"

"But we want to have some fun…" Larry creates a barrier to keep us in.

"If you want to have some fun, you can have it!" I run towards him so I can attack.

Before I know it, a hammer hits me in the face and bumps me back. "Not so fast."

That´s not a fair fight. What do I do? I promised to stay save. I´ll have to ask the princesses. But as I reach into my pocket, I notice that the phone is gone. It must´ve fallen out when I was hit. But I don´t see it anywhere. Alright Luigi, you can do this. Thick about Peach. Think about Daisy. And think about Mario. Do your best. "What, are you just gonna stand there and think you´ve won after one hit? I already took down bigger threats than you!"  
"Nice to see a challenge. Let´s make it more entertaining. Roy, you start!" Wendy is commanding Roy again.

In fight in the simulation we could defeated them with Power-ups. Mario and I combined fire with a hammer. But now I don´t have either. I have an Ice-Flower, but I have to be careful with it. As Roy runs towards me, I dodge his attacks. He clearly doesn´t even try. "Aw, come on. I imagined a battle to be harder." Right after that, I punched and threw him back.

"Roy! Only I´m allowed to hit him!" Wendy charges a giant, magic blast on me.

Just before it hits me, it gets destroyed with a shot from a bazooka. One of the toads must´ve shot it. "We´re still behind you, Master Luigi!"

"Thanks, everyone."

"What? That´s not fair! You have an entire army! Gadd said that most of you were killed in an explosion, how do you still have weapons?" Lemmy says that, even tough he has bombs.

Shit, I hope they don´t contemplate that Daisy was giving them weapons.

"You idiot, they already had weapons when they fought Bowser and Gadd. They probably just reuse them." Whew, Iggy saved us.

Now that I know there are the toads helping me, I feel much safer. Still not the same as with Mario, but better. "Everyone, keep attacking them! I got an idea!" The Koopalings didn´t hear that, since they were arguing. I use that moment to approach them and attack.

I kick Lemmy in the face, since from what I can guess, he´s the most dangerous one. "Ouch! Hey, stop being unfair!" He kicks off some giant rubber balls and throws bombs at me. But before anything hits me, it gets destroyed with the shots from the troop.

"I got enough." Roy is back and shoots a Bullet Bill into my face. It was to fast for either me or my troops to react, so it hits me.

As I fly back, I hit a tree. I start to lose my consciousness. "No. Do. Your. Best. Luigi."

"Me too." Ludwig uses his magic and puts the troop in a magic field. They try to destroy it, but their weapons have no affect. "So, now we take out Luigi and win this war for dad. Once and for all. This magic will defeat these toads in minutes."

No. Even if we have backup, I don´t want these toads to die. But I can´t move. I close my eyes and start to give up. But immediately I hear a jingle. It takes a few seconds, but I remember that it is my phone. I Remember the princesses and Mario. And I remember my promise to stay save. A lot of thought rush into my brain in such a short time. But I know one thing. I take my ice-flower and go into my ultimate mode. I throw thousands of ice-balls on the Koopalings. Before they knew, they were frozen. Luckily, that deactivated Ludwig´s magic. As I looked after the toads, the Koopalings vanish. Since the toad are OK, I take my phone, which is still ringing, and answer the call.

"Luigi here, what´s up?"

"Luigi, you made us worried!" Daisy screams into the phone.  
"I´m sorry. I lost my phone in the fight against the Koopalings."

"THE KOOPALINGS?! Are you insane?"

"Yeah, I know. The troop almost died. So, I went into ultimate mode and froze them. But they disappeared now."

"I have a bad feeling about this. But the other troops should come soon. Be careful, if the Koopalings come, Bowser, Gadd and maybe even Bowser Jr. aren´t far away."

"I´ll be careful."

I don´t know why, but I hear a lot of beeps. Mario seems to just get what happened.

"Don´t sweat it, Mario. Everything is alright. I kept my promise."


	32. Mario wakes up

I am shocked as I hear that Luigi fought the Koopalings. But I´m also happy that he could fight them all alone. That proves to me that he became strong enough to fight that many strong enemies without me. But I hope he doesn´t do bullshit like this again. I want him to always be with me.

While I am in my thoughts, I hear a voice. "Mario…" It sounds old, but I can´t figure out whose it is.

"Yes?"

"Mario, have you forgotten me already?" The voice shows itself.

I immediately recognize that person. "King Toadstool?" Who is that? Since my memory says that he´s a King, I guess he´s Peach´s or Daisy´s dad.

"Yes. As you fell into this coma you forgot a lot. I´m sure that you forgot from where you know me. I´m kinda like a psychologist for you. I´m talking to you in your dreams."

I slowly start remembering. He´s helping me with this, so I trust him. "Wait, wasn´t your death the reason for this war?"

"Yes, it´s a long story. Let me cut this short." He snaps his finger once.

The next few seconds are horror for me. I see everything from my life flashing in front of my eyes. I remember my scar. I remember my parents. I remember my time with the mafia. But I also remember my dates with Peach. My conversations with Luigi. And I remember King Toadstool. "What… was that?"

"I gave you your memories back. They were locked in your mind. But you´ll need them in a while."

"What? Wait, first of all, why did I have this vision of the castle being destroyed?"

"I gave that to you. I thought that it was more important you saw what would happen. Just telling you could have a different impact on you. I wanted the best for the kingdom. But now, you´ll need to do your best."

He vanishes. "Wait! What do you mean?"

He doesn´t answer. But I hear someone else. It´s Luigi. "Mayday, Mayday! I need help! Bowser and Gadd are here! The backup isn´t! If they aren´t quick, this will be over soon!" Goddammit.

Peach talks up. "Luigi, try to run! Don´t let them hear our conversation!"

Luigi pants. "What do you think I´m doing? We don´t know what to do, we´re still weakened!"

I have to help him! But how? What do I do, what do I do? This is bad. I only hit the wall I have over and over again. I hear the beeps. But nothing happens.

"Calm down, Mario. Everything will work out." Peach is not only lying to me, but also herself.

"We need help!"

"Calm down, Luigi! Just distract him for a while! The troops are coming!" Daisy has fear in her voice.

"I´ll try."

He keeps his phone on, so we can hear what happens. He gets beaten up. The toads can´t help much. Luigi´s voice is weak. "I´m sorry that I failed. I hope… you can… forgive me."

I get more and more angry. Why is the backup so slow? I punch the wall more. After some punches, it cracks. "What? Is that what he meant? Can I leave? I have to try."

I punch it. Stronger and stronger. I feel fire. My element… IT´S BACK! I punch it with my hands out of fire. It finally breaks.

"I´m coming Luigi!" I finally woke up. "Daisy, can you shoot me into battle? I need to be quick!"

"MARIO?!" Peach and Daisy didn´t expect me.

"M-Mario?"

"Don´t worry, Luigi! I´m coming!"

"A-alright, Mario! I´m shooting you to him!" Daisy and I run off. I´m not sure what Peach is thinking of the situation, but I don´t care. I´m getting the both of you, Bowser and Gadd.

As I´m on the catapult, I notice that my element is activated in real life as well. "This should help."

"Just-just do your best! He´s very important!" Daisy tells me as I fly off.

As I´m in the air, I see Bowser attacking Luigi on the ground. I don´t know how, but I use my element as a booster to fly directly to them. "Fuck… off!"

"What?" Directly after he said that, I punch him in the face.

"M-Mario? Is that really you?" Luigi´s weak voice seems much stronger now.

"Oh, how the tables have turned."

"What? You are still alive? How?" Gadd is now angry.

"Oh, well, your clone wasn´t that strong. Now take this!" I charge a giant blast of fire directly at him. He can barely dodge.

Bowser is scared. "Everyone, attack!" Countless of enemies attack, but with the element, I defeat them easily.

I am behind of Bowser again. I grab his tail and throw him at Gadd. "AH! No, my Clown Car! You´ll pay for this, Mario!"

"I don´t think so!" The backup is finally here. They shoot like crazy. But Bowser can protect himself and Gadd with his shell.

"Where are they coming from? Are they getting help from the other kingdoms? This is bad."

While Gadd stays more rational, Bowser only wants do defeat me. "You think this will be so easy? Even if you are made out of fire, I´ll end this, once and for all!" He throws hammers at me, but as I touch them, they melt.

"No. I´ll end this." I run so fast that the air starts to burn. I don´t see anything anymore.

But I hear something. It´s a painful scream. Gadd´s, to be exact. I stop and see him laying on the grass, burning and in pieces. He finally dies. I finally had my revenge. "No… I-I can´t… die. Not now."

"See you in hell, you traitor."

"Gadd! Goddammit, I´m out of here!"

Before Bowser flies off, I grab his tail and swing him around. "Yes, you are." I use my fire and heat him up.

"Ah!" He´s in agony.

I finally throw him to the castle of King Koopa. "So long, dear Bowser!"

Gadd is still alive. "No… everything I worked for… is now lost."

"The moment in which you had the deal with King Koopa was the moment in which your fate was sealed. Now goodbye." I concentrate one last blast on his body, destroying it completely.

"M-Mario?" I completely forgot Luigi. "Are… are you alright?"

I sigh. "I´m fine, bro." My element deactivates. "I´m just a bit exhausted, you know-"

He hugs me. "I missed you, Mario." He starts crying.

I hug him back. "I missed you too, Luigi."

"Aw, that´s adorable!" I hear Peach´s voice through Luigi´s phone. "So, now that Gadd is dead, we have a better chance of winning this war."

"Yes, and also, you are exactly where the next warp pipe will be built."  
"And we got the materials!" A member of the new troops said.

Luigi and I let go. "Then let´s do our thing, Mario!"

"You got it, Luigi!"

We build the pipe and go to Daisy´s castle. Both the princesses are waiting for us and fall into our arms. "It didn´t take a long time, but I missed you, Mario. I´m glad that you´re back."

"I´m happy to be here too. Now, how about we relax for a bit?"

"Yes, I died almost twice today. I need some rest." Luigi seems to take his day with humor.


	33. the end of the 14 chapter day

Luigi, Daisy, Peach and I sit around. We have a lot of awkward silence. They probably cant understand how Im already up again.

Daisy is the first one to talk. "So… how do we start this? What… happened?" She looks at me.

Luigi speaks now as well. "Yes. Since you could answer to us, you head to hear us." I nod. "Do you know how you woke up?"

"I know how, but I dont quite understand how."

Luigi sighs. "Oh, great."

"First of all, you defeated the Koopalings. Then, I heard a voice. I first didnt know, but it was king Toadstool."

Luigi and Daisy look at me in shock. Oh yeah, I never told them about him. Only Peach. When I think about it, what does she think? She doesnt even look at me. But I see from her face that she doesnt know what to say. She looks a bit confused. Shouldnt she be the happiest one to see me again? This gets weirder and weirder every second.

I keep talking. "He gave me my memories back."

"Wait, you lost your memories?" Luigi interrupts me. My memories tell me that he does that often

"Yes, Im still not sure if theyre valid. But everything seems to line up. He left shortly after. That was when Bowser and Gadd hunted you, Luigi."

"And I thought I could forget that soon. My whole body still hurts."

"I had an immense amount of anger in me. I had a wall I knocked on to beep. I punched that wall as strong as I could in my anger. It started to break. And then I got out. I basically just got to know you, but you getting hurt made me angry. My element even showed up and helped me destroy that wall."

Daisy looks at me as if I was an alien. "Is that why you had it as you woke up?"

"I guess so."

She looks just like Peach now. Whats wrong? I look at Luigi now. He looks just as confused as I am.

"Spit it out. Whats wrong, you two?" Luigi seems to be angry now.

'I cant believe that he woke up so early.' I hear Peachs voice. But she doesnt even look up.

"What was that, Peach?"

"What? I didnt say anything." She looks at me as if I accused her of murder. 'I must've imagined it. What was that?'

"I dont know." All three look at me weirdly. "What? She asked me something!"

"I… didnt. Or… at least I didnt ask it to you or in words. What did I ask?"

"You asked what that just was."

She looks at me in shock. Somethings wrong. "Did-did I think out loud?" She asks both Luigi and Daisy.

Luigi shakes his head. But Daisy says something that makes me shake. 'Or does she? Hold up. I wouldve heard that before him. But I didnt. And she said that she thought. What did this king do to him?'

She opens her mouth to say something. But before she does, I ask something. "Wait. You dont mean that I… I…"

"Read minds? You just did. I didnt say anything. How do you do this?"

I dont know what to say.

"M-Mario? Could it be that the king while restoring your memory also gave you a new power?"

"Oh, great. Another power to keep track of. Power-ups, ultimate and combined mode, elements, standing and walking on walls and now mind-reading. Is this some fucked-up fanfiction or what?"

"Hold up, what?" They all say the same simultaneously.

I sigh. "Nothing. But why would he give it to me?"

"I did it for a certain reason…" A male voice speaks. Its the one of king Toadstool.

Everybody heard that. Peach is the first one to speak. "What? Whos there?"

"I thought that youd be the first to recognize me, my daughter."

"Wait, what? Dad?" She already has tears in her eyes.

King Toadstool actually appears. "Yes, my dear. Im here."

"Dad!" Peach hugs him. I first thought it wouldnt be possible, but it is. He has a materialistic… -ish body.

"Mario. I gave you that power for a reason. You could need it later on. Youre lucky that you kinda found out how it works. You need to concentrate on the person whose thoughts you want to hear, so you can here them."

"Wait, what? Does that mean I could read the mind of King Koopa and know what hell do next?"

"No, the person needs to be near you. If you would be in a fight with Bowser for example, you could read his mind, know what he does next and counter easily. Itll will make your fights easier."

"Thank you, but how does that work? And how do you appear in front of us right now? I thought you could only do that in Luigis and my dreams!"

"You know, I had a reserve of power for communication. Using it for dreams doesnt take a lot of it. But giving you the power of mind-reading took almost all of it. Now Im using the rest to talk to all four of you in person. It will completely lower my power to zero. I want to use my last moments here to say goodbye."

"What? But you just came her! Do you already have to leave?" Peach doesnt want to let him go.

"Im afraid I have to."

"But didnt you want to teach Mario and me still something?"

"I wanted to, but I cant anymore. I helped you two to start the puzzle. Now you need to complete it alone. Goodbye, everyone. Daisy, thank you for taking care of the others. Mario and Luigi, keep on fighting for the kingdom. Dont let King Koopa win. And Peach. Try to live without me. Youll be just as great as your mother one day."

He finally disappears. Peach cant stop crying. Daisy is still shocked from the king appearing and Luigi seems to be mad. I dont know what to think. A lot changed today. It started with laying in the hospital of the mushroom castle and ended with this. This is so… unsatisfying.


	34. that escalated quickly

I wake up. In the new room inside Daisy´s castle. I didn´t have a dream. The king is now really gone.

"Hey, Mario. How are you?" Luigi has also woken up. "Did you also have no dream?"

"Luigi, King Toadstool already said yesterday that he would leave now. It´s over."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I need to ask you something else. What do we want to do today?"

I didn´t think that Luigi would ask. "Well, I don´t feel like going outside today. I think I want to talk with Peach. She looked really hurt yesterday. Also, I feel bad myself. Yesterday was a terrible day."

"I saw that. Well, I also want to stay here today. I want to spend some time with Daisy in general."

"Then it´s settled." I jump out of my bed. "We´re staying here today. Let´s see what we can do."

Luigi and I change into our normal clothes and go get breakfast. Daisy showed us the way yesterday. She said that Peach and her would eat with us, but Luigi and I only see her.

"Good morning Daisy. Where is Peach? Shouldn´t she be here?"

"Yes, she should. I haven´t seen her today tough."

"Haven´t you looked after her?"

"I knocked at her door, but there was no response. Maybe she´s still asleep."

I don´t think so. "Maybe she just needs some time because of what happened yesterday. She looked kinda sad." Luigi is reading my thoughts.

"I don´t know. But please, let´s not talk about it, alright? Especially not in front of Peach. A lot has happened. Let´s eat now."

We sit down and see what we can eat. The personal cook of Daisy made pancakes with syrup for all of us. "This is incredible! Say to the cook that he did a good job with this."

"Yes. But there is something I want to ask you two."

"Shoot." How ironic is it that Luigi said this so fast? Not that Luigi sad that, but that he said it so fast.

"Peach seems to think that you can defeat anyone. I get that she knows you for long and is together with you, Mario. But what makes you both special?"

I don´t know, really. "Well, we have our elements, we have defeated Bowser, Koopalings, thousands of Koopas and Goombas and I just killed Gadd."

"Yes, but normally nobody can kill King Koopa, Bowser, Bowser Jr. or even the Koopalings. Even with his element, your father died while trying to kill King Koopa."

"You´re right. But he weakened King Koopa and everyone else. If we could´ve helped him with the powers we have now, the war would be over. But I think the fact that we now even lost our father now makes us stronger. We trained much harder, that means we unlocked a lot of power. And we´ll also never give up. We only have each other in our family. That´s why Luigi saved me and brought me here."

"Hey, we aren´t alone, Mario! Peach and Daisy are a part as well!" Luigi pats my back. I like how optimistic he is, but it´s annoying sometimes.

"I guess so. Let´s just eat right now, this monologue made me hungry." I hope that Luigi gets that this entire scene is awkward.

After some eating, I explain my plan for today to Daisy and go to Peach´s room. It has a pink door. I don´t know why it stands out to me. She almost only wears pink, it´s her favorite color and it fits to the walls, which also are pink. I try to ignore it and just knock. After not getting a response for some time, maybe even a minute, I knock again. I hear something inside falling down. I guess that Peach moves around her room. "Peach, I know that you´re awake. Please open the door." No answer. "Is everything alright?" Dumb question. "Is the door locked? Can I please come in?"

After not getting another answer for a while, I start getting uneasy. Something fell down inside there. She´s awake and didn´t answer at all. I hope that she´s just not in the mood of talking, so I try to open the door. Locked. I don´t want to break in, as a robber of, I dunno, a music box or something like that, but I have to. "Peach, I´m giving you one more chance! Talk to me and open the door, or I´ll have to break in!" I start hitting the door, but hold back.

"Mario?" Luigi comes to me, followed by Daisy. Looks like I made a lot of noise. "What´s wrong?"

"Peach won´t answer me. Daisy, do you have a key for this room?"

"Ugh, I don´t. I kind of… never thought of that…"

"Well, shit. I´ll have to break this door open. I´m sorry, Daisy." This time, I don´t hold back while hitting the door. It´s immediately destroyed. I-I don´t know what to say when I see what´s inside. I´m just so shocked that I fall to the floor.

"Oh no, Peach!" Peach… Peach hung herself.

I can´t move, so Luigi takes her table and puts it under her feet, so he can remove the rope, jump on the table and take the rope away. Daisy checks her pulse and says something great. "She´s still alive! We got here in time." I´m so relieved that I go unconscious. What a great start in the day.


	35. Mario does his best

Oh my god. Just because King Toadstool showed himself yesterday, Peach tried to kill herself and I fell unconscious. Luckily I´m awake again and sitting next to her bed. I don´t know how I should react when she wakes up. Should I be happy that she survived or should I be angry that she tried this? I know how bad it is to lose a good father. Come to think of it, I don´t know anything about her mom. I shouldn´t ask her, it could ruin her mentally, just like yesterday did.

"Peach, please. Wake up. Why did you do this? I understand why you could think something like that, I felt the same as I lost my dad." I find myself starting to cry. "But I tried to fight it. I was sad too, you saw my initial reaction, but I thought about one thing. My father Leonardo was very important for me. But I also had Luigi." I slowly stop crying. "And I had you. It reminds me of something Luigi said before. You are a part of our family, even if it´s not literally. Like I had you and Luigi, you have me, Luigi and even Daisy." Why am I even doing this? She´s asleep. But I´m crying again. "So please, just wake up."

I can´t believe my eyes. Peach is crying. "Mario…" I can´t tell if she´s really awake or is just dreaming. "I´m sorry, Mario." She opens her eyes. She´s awake. "I don´t know what to say, it´s just that… it´s just that…" Before she can finish her sentence, I hug her. We´re both crying.

"Peach, please never do this again. We´re here for you."

"I won´t. I… I promise."

"Good. But I won´t just accept your promise. Seeing you up there worried all of us. I´m not going anywhere today. It doesn´t matter what you say, **I will spend the entire day with you**."

"I wouldn´t want to say anything against that. We are a couple again, right? I was wishing for something like that."

"First of all you get out of that bed and change your clothes. After all, you tried to hang yourself in your pajamas."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. A princess always needs to look her best."

"I´ll wait outside. Don´t think of anything stupid, Peach, or I´ll have to break open the door again. We´re lucky that it got repaired so quickly." I know that I´m harsh to her, but I´m really pissed at her. Luigi and I were strongly injured 2 days ago and we both almost died yesterday and had to save each other with our element. I was always feeling like Peach was save in the castle, but since I had the vision of it being destroyed, I thought more and more about protecting her too. But sadly I can´t always be there for her. She needs to know that I can´t always help her out of those phases.

"Mario?"

"Yes?" Luckily I can sound cheerful despite being angry.

"I´m done. What are we doing today?"

"We´ll see…" Well I know that I want to find out some things about her.


	36. the flashbacks return

Before this chapter I need to say that I had to change some lore. Nothing big, but the Koopalings weren´t part of the Koopa family from the start. So in school, Mario, Luigi and Peach learned from them as a street gang not to come across.

* * *

"So, what do we do first today?"

Mario seems a bit grumpy, but talks to me in a joking manner. "Since you had the audacity to skip breakfast, you´re gonna eat something."

While we sit down, Mario seems to be lost in thoughts. But he´s still watching me, so I just start eating. After a while, he surprises me by talking.

"Peach, I want to ask you something big. So please stay calm. How… How was the start of this war for you? Or, better said, how was… your father´s death for you?" Wow. That´s a biggie.

"Why… why are you asking?"

"I go curious. You don´t have to answer."

I think about it a bit. After what happened today, I can understand his train of thought. "Alright, I...I´ll tell you."

"Thanks."

 _~Flashback~_

Today is a normal day. King Koopa and Bowser came over to the Mushroom Kingdom again, but, like always, King Koopa is just hanging around with dad. So I am just hanging around with Bowser.

Bowser yawns. "So, did you do something interesting lately?"

"Nothing more than what I told you yesterday. And you?"

"Same."

I remember something. "There´s something I want to ask you. Are there other family members you have?"

"I do, actually! You know that dad and I are a special family of Koopas, which can reproduce asexually. He produced me asexually and I got a son myself this way."

"You got a son? I thought you were around 20, like me."

"Yes, but we work differently from you. Also, we can reproduce sexually, so that works. That´s important because we can only do the asexual thing once. But it´s never going wrong. So I have a son. But I also have 6 brothers and a sister, but you should know them already. They´re the Koopalings."

"The Koopalings? I thought they were a known street gang. That´s what they told us in school."

"Don´t ask me how or why, but my dad adopted them. They´re all pretty chill, I think you´d like them."

"Maybe. How about when we next come over to your kingdom I meet all of them?"

"Good idea."

We get bored quickly. But after a while, we look at each other and know what we´re thinking. I am the first to talk. "Golf or Tennis?"

"Tennis."

"Let´s do it!"

After a long game of tennis, we take a break.

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I´m sorry, what?"

"What´s wrong?"

Mario has an annoyed expression. "This story is nice and all, but when are we coming to the part I asked you about?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot."

 _~Flashback~_

A bit later that day, Leonardo comes in. "Peach! PEACH!"

"What is it, Leo?"

"Something terrible happened! King Toadstool died!"

"Excuse me, what?"

"And it was King Koopa."

"What?" I start crying.

"Where is Bowser?"

"He should be- where is he?" As I look on his chair, I see that he´s gone.

"I´m sorry, but this had to happen." Bowser is outside the room, closing the door. It is locked. We can´t open it.

"Stay back, Peach. I´m breaking it open!" Leonardo activates his element and turns into water. With his water, he freezes the door and destroys it with his fist. But Bowser is already gone.

"How could this happen?"

"Peach, you stay in this room. I´ll go chase Bowser and King Koopa!" Before I can say anything, he freezes the wall where the door was so that nobody would get inside to hurt me.

Meanwhile, I´m just left with my thoughts. I am sad and cry, but I only have these questions in my head. "Why did King Koopa do this? Why did Bowser support that? Why did dad deserve to die? Why, why, WHY?"

 _~End of Flashback~_

"So you had a mental breakdown."

"Yes. After that, your dad just came to calm me down. A ton happened that day, we had to stock up our troops and send them out."

"I remember. A few days later, dad brought us to the military. I still remember how weird everything was at the start."

"Yes, I was glad that you could come."

"Kinda funny that we barely talked before that phone call so you could inform us that my dad died. Holy shit."

After that statement, we both get quiet.

I start crying. "What a stupid war! Why did all of this have to happen?"

"I don´t know. But I know something. Luigi and I will help you where we can. And we will win this war. We´ll kill them all if we have to. But even if we fail and die, our spirits will be with you."

"Thanks. Just thanks."


	37. the mother of Peach

'Is he believing me? I don´t understand his mimic. Can I believe his words?' Shit, accidentally read her mind.

"So, now that you told me this and ate up, what do you want to do now?" I need to start this day I reserved for her somewhere.

"Oh, I know! Daisy has a garden inside the castle! I wanna see the plants she has!"

"You little child."

"There´s nothing wrong with being childish sometimes."

"I guess you have a point."

Me saying that makes her smile. "Now let´s go!"

After getting lost first, we find the garden. It is inside, but is not only gigantic, but even looks… natural. It looks like it was taken straight out of a forest. I can´t express how amazing it looks.

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Hello." Daisy and Luigi surprise us from behind. "So, Peach, how are you?"

"Me? I´m fine. I just ate breakfast."

"Please don´t do something like this again." I didn´t expect Luigi to be that affected. He´s not a sociopath, but he´s either crying or not caring in such situations. Now he´s just sad.

"Don´t worry. But could you please leave Mario and me alone? Mario and I want to spend time alone."

"Aw, man. I wanted to give you all a tour!"

'Take care, bro.'

I nod.

Later on, after Luigi and Daisy leave, we walk further around. "Mario?"

"What is it?"

"I love this place."

"And why?"

"It… reminds me of someone."

"Could you tell me who it is?"

"Um… could we sit down first?"

"What?"

Peach looks at a bench. "Please?"

"Sure, we did around a while. Relaxing a bit will feel good."

After sitting down, Peach immediately starts talking. "You know, back when my mom was alive, we also had an amazing garden. It was gigantic. We had all kinds of plants in there."

"I see. But doesn´t every castle or palace or whatever have a garden?"

"Yes, but my mom started the one of the mushroom kingdom. We we´re focusing on modernizing the country and didn´t have time for a garden. But she always kept the nature in her mind."

"Could you… tell me the story of how your mom created the garden?"

"Sure, but it´s not that exiting."

"I don´t care. I want to know more about you."

Peach chuckles. It´s nice to see that. "Alright, I´ll start at the beginning.

 _~Flashback~_

"And why should we do that, Elizabeth?"

"Come on, a royal garden would be amazing, Harry!"

"Yes, dad! Please!"

"Not you too, Peach…"

"Yes me too! Mom and I want a garden!"

King Toadstool (Harry) laughs a bit. "I just can´t turn you down."

"Hooray, mom! We won!"

"Can somebody get an architect here?" Harry looks back at his wife. "But you´ll have to plan everything out."

"Don´t worry about that. Peach, let´s go!"

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I understand. You weren´t kidding when you said that it wasn´t that exciting. But it was still nice to hear. But I have another question. What happened to the garden? I didn´t see it once in the last 2 years I lived close to the castle."

"After my mom died, my dad didn´t want to keep the garden. So the plants were brought somewhere else and my mom was buried with them at the royal graveyard."

"And… when was that?"

"4 years ago. And then my dad told me to take more responsibility for the kingdom."

"I see. You know, personally, we´re not different."

"How do you mean that?"

"We went to the same places. We lost the same things and got the same things. We even have the same mindset on the world. But there was one important difference. We grew up in different places with different people."

"Well, duh. I knew that too."

"Oh. Well, I shouldn´t always try to act philosophical."

"Yes, you shouldn´t."


	38. Daisy gets drunk

We walked around for another while. So we weren´t out before lunch.

"How long were we in there?" I should´ve brought my phone with me, just so I could check the time. "I didn´t expect a garden inside a building to be this big."

"I think it were a better choice if we let Daisy guide us."

I look at a clock, which is conveniently placed above the entrance, and see that it´s kinda late. "We wasted a lot of time. Let´s get to lunch and then do something else."

"Really? It´s that late? I thought we were in there for half an hour!"

"I guess time flies when you´re around with someone you love."

"That one was smooth and awkward at the same time."

"Thanks. Now let´s get to eating."

Not much happened during lunch. Just a casual conversation with everyone. But Daisy drank a bit. That wasn´t a good decision.

"Please Daisy, it was a great day with you. Don´t ruin it."

"Oh, Luigi you´re taking things to seriously. Just calm down."

"Peach, is Daisy a lightweight?"  
"I´d say so. Poor Luigi."

"I think it´ll be annoying and funny for him."

"Screw you, Mario."

"I think you were a bit too loud."

"Hey, Luigi. You´re so nice."

"What?" Daisy kisses Luigi, making him blush. "Goddammit, Daisy."

"You´re so cute when you´re blushing. I like you."

Peach and I start a canon. "Luigi and Daisy sitting on a tree-"

And Daisy finishes it. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What the fuck? She really is drunk."

"Daisy, we´re going."

"Alright then."

After they leave, Peach and I are alone. "I hope Daisy will be fine."

"I´m more worried about my bro. Who knows how a drunk Daisy can act."


	39. the last talk

"Mario?"

"Yes?"

Peach looks down a bit. "T-thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me today. I really needed that."

"I did, too. Let me tell you something. Once this stuff is over, let´s keep doing this."

"You know, this war is terrible and all, but… without it, we probably wouldn´t have met again. Or at least, we wouldn´t have been that close."

"I know. I mean, my father´s death made me and Luigi train harder. We got our elements and are able to use our ultimate mode. But I also killed. I won´t forget that easily. I lost my eye, too."

I must have a sad look on my face, because Peach tries to cheer me up. "Hey, I don´t know how most of that feels, but I have my experiences with losing family."

"And gaining a new one."

"Right. But…" Peach looks directly at me now. "It´ll all be okay. We´ll come through this, I know we will."

I… can´t express how I feel. And it shows. "Thanks. I think I needed that optimism a bit."

And now she shows it. Her beautiful smile. It reminds me of how much I love her. "Tell me when you need more. I´ll always be here for you." 'And you´ll always be here for me, right?'

"Of course."

"Huh? Did you read my mind again? I didn´t give you permission."

"You entered my heart without one too."

'Damn, that smooth bastard.'

"No swearing, princess."

"Thoughts don´t count, you idiot." After that, I start laughing. And while Peach first tried to stay serious, she gave in and laughed as well.

Once we were done, Peach looked down again."What´s wrong?"

"I want to know… what will you and Luigi do next?"

"We´ll keep fighting. This has to end. We´re slowly getting stronger, while our enemy lost their source of information and their engineer. It´ll make things easier, but it will still be hard."

"You can do it. I believe in you."

"Thanks. Tomorrow, Luigi and I will go outside again. And we´ll take down the next target eventually."  
"And that would be?"

I smirk a bit. "We´ll kill the Koopalings."

"That´s a big goal." Peach just sighs.

"That´s why we need to. I´m going to end this war. I promise. With all my heart."

"You dork. I know you can do it. With Luigi, you´re unbeatable." Now she overdid it. I´m going in for the surprise attack. "Ah! What are you-" Before she could even end her sentence, I kiss her. After being shocked first, she accepts it and kisses me back.

Once we separate, I immediately talk. "Just what I needed."

Peach only blushes. "M-Mario! You have to tell me first!"

"But I was hoping for your reaction. And I got it!"

"Sh-shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay then."

Peach looks confused. "Wait, you tricked me!"

"So I did."

"… You dork." She gives me her smile again. That sweet, sweet smile. I will marry you one day, Peach. I just know it. And I promise you that. I will end this war, for your sake.

"You know what I really want to do right now?"

"What?"

"Drink a coffee, I didn´t have one since the day you told me my dad died."

"And you sure left a stain in the carpet."

"I think that´s our smallest concern right now."

I only drink coffee when I´m angry, sad or nervous. Huh, Luigi? I think I´m just in love.


	40. the next fight

After I talked with Peach a long time, she asked me to sleep in the same room as her today, so that she couldn´t think of anything funny this time. After telling that Luigi so that he wasn´t worried, I laid myself down in the second bed in her room. For some reason, every room here has 2 beds.

"Mario, could you please sleep in the same bed as me?"

"W-what?"

"There´s enough room for both of us. Please, Mario."

"A-alright."

After a rather awkward night (for me, at least) I get up quite early in the morning. Peach is still asleep, so I decide to leave not to loudly, but write a message to say that I´m fine. "Rest well, Peach. I´ll see you later."

After I get out of the room, Luigi approaches me. "Good morning, Mario."

"Good morning, bro. You ready?"

"Definitely. What did you do with Peach yesterday?"

As we walked down the hallway, I told him about my talks with Peach. It seems like he did the same with Daisy. But he didn´t sleep in her room. Still on Level 1, huh?

Once we´re done with breakfast, we quickly get to the pipesystem with Daisy.

"Alright, boys. You ready to go?"

"Well, I am. Are you, Mario?"

"I´m good."

"Very well. Soldiers, are you ready for the battle?"

"YEAH!"

"They´re much louder than what I´m used to."

"I think the number of voices correlates to the volume."

Luigi just gives me a rather annoyed stare. Yeah, the guy that makes "that´s what she said"-jokes is annoyed by facts.

Without any other words, we use the pipe and warp into the fields. Since Sarasaland is next to the Mushroom Kingdom, the way isn´t long.

"Man, these fields sure have some memories bound to them. Even if they belong to this war."

"I guess you could say it that way. Anyway, let´s get going. We have enemies to fight."

From a far, we can see King Koopa´s minions. "Let´s do this, Luigi."

While we´re running at them, they notice us. But we know our way around here, so w easily win. But we hear a familiar voice. "So, just because you killed Gadd, you thought you could take a day off?"

"Kinda. We had bigger concerns than you and your dad, Bowser."

"Underestimating us is a big mistake. Because today, you will die."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I brought my strongest warriors here. You won´t be able to beat all of us. And once the Mario family is completely eradicated, we will quickly invade the unexplored rest of the Mushroom Kingdom and Castle. And after that, the other kingdoms. And then, the rest of the world!"

"Those are some big words. What makes you sure you´ll beat us?"

"I defeated your father without any help, so you two are no problem with my backup."

Wait. He killed dad? I thought that was King Koopa. You motherfucker, DON´T LIE TO ME!

Before I attacked, 8 other Clown Cars appeared. Wait, 8? Aren´t there just 7 Koopalings? Gadd is dead, so-

"Hello there, Mario!" Something that looked like a small version of Bowser came out of one. "We haven´t met yet, I´m Bowser Jr. The son of Bowser and the brothe the Koopalings."

"Isn´t Bowser their brother?"

"Sweet home Alabama." Fuck off, Luigi.

"Calling someone our age nephew would be weird, don´t you think?" I guess I see the point.

"Well then, let´s not beat around the bush. Today´s your last fight."

Instead of responding, I only snip. The troops immediately shoot, but the bullets are stopped by magic.

"Goddammit, Ludwig. Again?"

"We have to win today, don´t we?"

Meanwhile the troops fight the minions.

"Let´s end this. What do you think, Luigi?" I take out an ice flower and activate it.

"I think this fight will not end without casualties." He takes out a hammer and activates it too.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. takes out a piece of fabric and hides his mouth with it. Somehow, that makes him invisible.

"So that´s the kind of tricks you´re gonna use." Luigi and I look at each other and quickly activate the combined mode of "ice hammer".

"Mario, I take the kids, you take Bowser. Be careful of Jr."

"You be careful too."

We run to our positions while everyone else comes at us. While I jump at Bowser, he stands still. Turns out does it so he can charge his fire breath. But luckily I dodge. While I use my ice to fight his fire, I think of a different way of fighting. I run at him and freeze his arms.

"What? You think that´s enough?" He breaks open the ice.

"Not really." I jump on his back, freezing his head.

I jump back in front of him and punch him in the face, breaking the ice. He lets out a small scream, but before I can attack further; I get hit on the back.

"Mario-" Because Luigi is distracted, he gets hit as well. But we both get up easily.

I see that the one who attacked me was Bowser Jr., who became visible again. "I´ll take care of this, Luigi!"

While Bowser and Jr. fight against me, Luigi fights the Koopalings further. With his hammers, he reflects all the magic they shoot. He jumps at Lemmy and hits him right in the face. Before anyone could react, Luigi hits him again and again. Again and again. There were some screams, but Lemmy´s all silent now. Luigi notices that and stops in fear of killing a kid. "Sadly", it too late. Lemmy falls into his Clown Car, his face filled with blood. Luigi doesn´t know what got over him, he just beat Lemmy to death while he was in rage.  
"Lemmy!" While all the Koopalings come to help their brother, Morton charges directly at Luigi.

Since Luigi stands still while being in shock, Morton hits him with his hammer. "What do you think you´re doing! Lemmy, are you alright?"

Iggy looks defeated. "There´s no way of saving him. He´s dead."

While Luigi gets back up, Morton looks at him with visible anger. "You have some nerve to stand back up." He charges again at Luigi, but isn´t as successful as before.

Luigi counters with his hammer, but also uses ice to freeze the one Morton has and breaks it. 'Thanks, Mario.' "I said this fight wouldn´t end without any casualties. And I will not be one."

"We´ll see about that." Morton keeps up the fight with Luigi. "You guys stay back, I will end this!"

"Didn´t Bowser say this before getting his ass handed?"

"By Mario. I can beat you."

Apparently, Luigi saw a bit from the fight I have with Bowser. He now uses the technique I used. He freezes the head of Morton, but doesn´t think twice. This time, he knows that he has to kill. So after freezing Morton´s head, he uses his hammer and completely breaks it.

"Morton too? NO!" Wendy starts crying. Looks like she didn´t really hate him.

"We underestimated him. We have no chance! We have to retreat! Forgive us, father!"

"But what about them, Iggy?"

"Ludwig, would you please?" A wall appears between Luigi and the dead Morton. "Don´t worry, Wendy. We´ll take them with us." They quickly collect their dead brothers and fly away. "We´re sorry, Bowser!"

"Oh, shit!"  
"What, you can´t take that we fight back?"

Luigi joins me in my fight now. "I could only take two down. Now let´s take care of the rest!"

"How dare you…" Jr. presses some buttons on his Clown Car. A cannon comes out and shoots. But the cannonball is slow, so we dodge. "I-I think we need to flee!"

"Goddammit. Again. Fine, we need to take care of Lemmy and Morton. We´ll meet again, Mario."

After that, they get into their Clown Cars and fly away as well.

"It´s over again. Let´s get home."

We reunite with the troops, go a bit further and build a new pipe. Going home is pretty boring after all that happened, but we´re still happy that we get to relax.


	41. talking about Yin and Yang

Luigi and I can´t sleep, so we talk while we´re in our beds.

"Mario?"

"Yes? What´s wrong, Luigi?"

"What… was this feeling I had?"

"I dunno. What did you feel?"

Luigi looks a bit ashamed. "I completely lost myself for a second or two. I just felt the need to smash the faces of Lemmy and Morton."

"Oh, that´s simple. You know, everyone needs balance."

"What balance?"

"Ever heard of Yin and Yang?"

"Oh, I see. Yin of it is passive and Yang is active."

"If you simplify it, yes. You always were somewhat passive. Now your mind wanted to be active. But It wanted it while you were fighting. And now we know what resulted from it."

"Oh my god."

I get up. "It´s not your fault, tough. You just needed balance. Don´t get more passive. It would make things worse. Work on it."

"Thanks. I will."


	42. the head

Peach wants us to train more, meanwhile Luigi and I have Ice-Flowers.

"Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes, you do."

"But why?"

"If you train, you will be able to use ultimate mode more often and especially freely. You´re making a lot of progress, so this should be quick. And maybe even use your element at the same time."

"Come on, Mario. It´ll be easy."

"Easy my ass. Fine, how are we gonna train then? We can´t go into the simulation anymore. And even if we could, I wouldn´t."

"You don´t need to. Keep in mind, these walls are bombproof."

"The ones of the Mushroom Castle were as well. And we know what happened with those a few day ago."

"Yeah, about that. There were only bombproof from the outside. And they weren´t even that save."

I´m shocked about this. "Wait. WHAT?"

"Sorry about that one."

"THEY DIDN´T JUST WORK BECAUSE GADD MADE THEM, THE WALLS WERE JUST SHIT?!"

"Calm down, Mario."

"… Maybe?"

"Oh my fucking god. King Koopa could´ve bombed us anytime and we would be fucked?"

"Mario, stop swearing!"

"Sorry, but what is this stupidity? You can be glad I had that dream. Anyway, let´s start. Now, back to the topic. How are we gonna train?"

Peach looks a bit more confident again. "Robots. That´s how Daisy trains everyone here."

"Luigi, you trained here already. Right? How is it relatively to the parkour in the Mushroom Castle?"

"Well, it was pretty easy. But I trained with much more experience in fighting than in the parkour. I´d say it´s the same."

We were done quickly.

"This changed nothing."

"Because you didn´t try. Concentrate. On your ultimate power and feelings, to be exact."

"Oh, come on. Really?"

"Yes."

"Let´s do this quickly."

"Alright. We´re gonna use the big ones this time. I still have to talk with Daisy about something."

You´re a horrible liar. You´re gonna eavesdrop again, aren´t you?

"Is something wrong, Mario?"

"A lot has been on mind recently, to say the least."

"Since when?"

"I´m not really sure. I think it started when I woke up from that rather short coma. Things got complicated."

"They sure did. Reminds me of one of my favorite games. I think it was called something like "Territory Souls"."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. But I´m not sure. Let´s talk more when the _big ones_ show up. Looked like Peach forgot to send them out."

I swear that I just heard a little yelp from outside the door. Then, gigantic doors open. And behind them, there are gigantic robots.

"Looks like they needed some time to get ready."

"Yeah, it sure does _look like_ it, Luigi. Let´s do this."

"Concentrate."  
"Yeah, I heard Peach too."

While fighting them, we kept talking. When did we last do that?

"So, what is on your mind?"

"Alright. First of all, the king. How can he have these powers of waking people up from a coma? And how did he give me my power of mind-reading? Why did we also suddenly have enough strength and speed and other stuff to kill Gadd and two Koopalings. Before, we didn´t even get close to that."

"I guess you have a point."

"Doesn´t that startle you too?"

"Not really. I have spend my thoughts on your health, Daisy and fighting. In that order."

"I see. Let´s keep training and talk later. I need to think a bit more."

"Alright."

What´s going on here? It´s already weird that normal humans, life-size talking mushrooms and turtles walking on 2 legs exist in one world. I never questioned this before. It all seemed normal. What happened to me? What memories did the king give me? Is any of this… real? I think I should keep quiet. I´m sure people wouldn´t believe me. Except for maybe Luigi. What should I do? Do I need more sleep? No, no, no!

"M-Mario?"

"Yes?"

"You did it! You activated your ultimate mode!"

"I… did?" Looks like my thoughts activated it.

"Yes!"

"So, what next?"

"Peach said we need to be able to use ultimate mode freely. Try to deactivate and reactivate it. Or try to also use your element."

"I think I´ll go for the latter one. Seems easier."

Let´s see, how do I usually activate it? Random. Or when people around me are hurt. Well, fuck. What did Peach think when she made this shitty training? AH! My head. What happened?

"Mario! Are you alright?" Luigi comes over to me, also with ultimate mode. Nice to see that he can also somewhat activate it. As I come back to the world around me, I realize that I hold my head. It hurts. I still have my ultimate mode, so I try to cool my head a bit.

"I-I don´t know." I start to lose consciousness. The world is turning black around me. The robots stop moving. Luigi is almost crying. I hear the door open, so Peach is probably coming in. I don´t feel anything anymore. Good night, you all.

* * *

I don´t know how much time passed since then. I wake up in the same bed in which I woke up from my coma. Luigi sits next to me. "Luigi?"

"Mario, you´re okay."

"What… happened?"

"You just collapsed."

My head hurts again, so I hold it.

"Mario!"

" _When will this end? When will they wake up?"_

" _We told you already, we don´t know. We know that they are your sons, but we can´t do anything."_

" _I need them! Why did this have to happen?"_

"What?"

"Mario?"

"What was that? Who was that? Where was that?" I shake and shake and shake.

"Relax, nothing is happening!" 'Please, Mario, calm down!'

"I don´t want to hear this! My head hurts! The wall is white! My hat is red! What´s going on here?!"

"Mario? Luigi?" Peach is coming in.

"Help, Peach. I don´t know what´s going on with Mario."


	43. medication

After hearing a scream, I immediately go to Mario´s bed.

"Mario? Luigi?"

"Help, Peach. I don´t know what´s going on with Mario." Mario is holding his head, shaking around and doesn´t stop screaming.

"Oh no." Luckily, I know that there is chloroform in the drawer. I get a piece of fabric, dip it into some of the chloroform and use it on Mario. "Good night. This should calm you down."

As Mario closes his eyes, Luigi stares at the chloroform. "What did you just do?"

"Put him to sleep. Don´t ask why I knew that it was in there. It´s an emergency only item."

"I see. Do you know what just happened to him?"

"Not a clue. Let´s look into that."

After getting a doctor, it doesn´t seem any better. "What´s wrong with him, doc?"

"I can´t really say. There aren´t any injuries, he just seems to have a headache. I can give him some painkillers, but unless you have more details for me, I won´t be able to say what´s wrong with him."

"I think the painkillers should do. Thanks."

"No problem, Luigi. If Mario gets worse, tell me immediately, you two. He might´ve caught a disease we don´t know anything of. Are you sure he only had a headache?"

Luigi thinks a bit. "He also said some weird stuff. About the color of the walls and his hat and other things without any correlation."

"That could be because of the headache." The doctor writes something down. "I´m sorry that I can´t do more for you."

"It´s okay, doc."

After the doc leaves, Luigi looks at me. "Do you think he´ll get better soon?"

"I have no idea. But I sure hope that the painkillers help."

"I think they will."


	44. training

After waking up a second time, I find painkillers next to my bed. Luigi and Peach have left. But it looks like Luigi left a note.

 _Hey, Mario. I hope you read this when you wake up. If you have a headache later on, take the medicine. Sorry I can´t be there, but Peach wants me to keep training. See ya!_

Yes, that´s Luigi. The painkillers were left for me, huh? Well, thanks. I think I´ll need them. My head doesn´t feel as bad as before, but still horrible. I´ll "treat" myself.

"Ugh, what is in those things?" They taste horrible.

After feeling better, I get up and get back to training myself. When Luigi, Peach and (to my surprise) Daisy see me, they immediately run to me.

"Bro, are you alright?"

"Did the doctor say that you can keep training."

"Didn´t talk to him. I just want to keep training."

"Hey, what exactly happened? I can´t understand a thing these guys are trying to explain to me."

"Understandable. I don´t really get it myself. I just know I had a strong headache."

"And what about the stuff you said."

I remember what Luigi is talking about. "Oh, that. I dunno. I heard some things that confused me, but I don´t remember what I heard."

"Do you think you´re okay? I think you need more rest."

"I took the painkillers you left, I should be alright. Can we concentrate on something else? I need to get my mind off things."

"Um… okay. Do you want to train?"

"That´s why I got here."

It all went well, I had no headaches, but It shouldn´t stay as abnormal as it already was. It apparently had to become weirder. After a few tries, I immediately used ultimate mode. "…What?"

"You did it again!" Luigi pats my back, but I´m more confused than anything. Luigi is far from activating ultimate mode when he wants to, so why do I possess so much power now?

Something fishy is going on and I don´t like it.

" _Don´t worry, we´ll get you both back!"_

That voice. That´s what I heard before. I have no headache, so I´d rather not alarm anyone by telling them about it.

"Alright. Now try to deactivate it." Easier done than said, it´s over already.

"Well that didn´t work out as planned."

After multiple tries, I´m not able to activate it again. Luigi didn´t activate it once. Nothing else happened that day.


	45. new friends

"You really want to go out again?"

"Yes, we still have to keep fighting."

"But what about your head?"

"Don´t worry about it, Peach. I still have more painkillers, just in case."

Peach sighs. "Fine. Promise to bring him back in one piece, Luigi."

"Don´t worry about it."

"Alright, let´s go."

Luigi, the troops consisting of many different races from the kingdoms and me get through the pipe.

As soon as we got out, things got weird quickly.

"ATTACK!"

"What-" Before we realize it, Bowser sends Koopas and Goombas to our way. Or at least he wants to. They don´t move a bit.

"Didn´t you listen? ATTACK!"

"Screw you."

"What did you say?"

"Screw you and SCREW THIS! You know that we can´t take even one of them! You want us to fight both?"

Luigi and I look at each other. "You mean us?"

"You can´t take them one on one, so attack in a group!"

"We would, but what about their troops? We would have thousands of holes in our bodies before we have the chance to attack!"

Bowser is visibly angry. "You attack now."

"Still angry that we took care of your brothers?"

Bowser gets more angry. "I think you shouldn´t have said that one, Luigi."

"Attack already!"

"No!"

"You know what? Fine. You don´t want to attack? I´ll make you attack." Bowser has a creepy grin on his face. He takes a Goomba, holds him in the air and rips him into shreds. "Now, attack or you´ll end the same!" He continues to eat the Goomba. Nobody moves. Bowser keeps grinning. "MOVE."

Finally, someone does something. It´s the same Goomba that talked back before. "Alright. Now you´re gonna have it."

The Goomba runs at Bowser to attack, but is thrown back. "How DARE you attack me? Consider yourself lucky. I´m on going to let this slide once." Bowser has an insane look on his face.

"Mario, we need to act."

"I think so too."

The Goomba gets up. "I don´t need your mercy. I´m gonna end you, you tyrant."

"What do you say?"

"Take this!" I attack Bowser while he´s distracted.

"What?" The Goomba seems to be confused. More than Bowser, even.

Bowser gets back and tries to attack me, but I dodge. "Not happening."

Meanwhile, some of the other Goombas and the Koopas help the Goomba which attacked Bowser. Our troops attack Bowser while I dodge. Luigi just stays back to give me backup. But I dodge every of Bowser´s attacks. Reading his mind isn´t even necessary. He doesn´t think a bit. Must be really angry.

"Oh, come on. At least give me a little challenge." Bowser doesn´t even respond. He´s blind from rage. So I do the classic move. I get to his back, grab his tail and throw him away. "So long, not so dear Bowser!"

While Bowser flies away, he doesn´t say a word. He only stares angrily at me. And at his minions.

"T-thanks."

"Huh?" As I turn around, I see the Goomba looking up to me.

"Who knows what he would´ve done if you didn´t step in. Thank you."

"No problem. My enemy´s enemy is my friend. But it looks like you´ll end the same as your friend here if you return home."

"Yeah. I´m sorry, guys." The Goomba looks at the other Goombas and Koopas.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself. We all wanted to do that!"

"Yeah, all we need to do is hide in the woods or something. We can do that!" It´s nice to see that they can be optimistic after seeing their friend die.

Luigi keeps it, too. "Mario, do you think that Daisy would accept them in her castle?"

"If we can convince her, that they are okay, perhaps."

"You would do that?"

"I like to help people when they need it."

"Yeah, and even if this was supposed to be a trick to beat us from the inside…" I look at the dead Goomba. "…I doubt that he signed up for this."

"Do you trust anybody you meet?"

"Luigi does. Oh, and it´s gonna be your job to convince Daisy."

"I´ll make it work out."

Unlike our expectations, Daisy quickly accepted them in her castle after hearing what happened to their friend. She´s quite nice. I get what Luigi sees in her.


	46. final debate of the rulers

Today, Peach and the other leaders have their meeting to discuss our strategy.

Pauline starts the conversation. "So, how are things going? You said there were important news?"

"There are. Mario, could you please explain what happened?"

"Sure thing, Peach. Lately, while Luigi, some troops and I were on "patrol", we were immediately met by Bowser and some minions. Bowser wanted them to attack, but after one Goomba said they would die if they fought us, he brutally killed one of them. The same Goomba tried to attack Bowser, but was thrown back. Then, I fought Bowser and threw him away. After that, the Goombas and Koopas joined us."

"They joined? That could be useful."

Daisy has a confused look on her face. "What? Nothing like "They did WHAT"? It´s okay for you?"

Queen Bean laughs. "Please, if it was your choice, I definitely believe it was the right one."

Luigi talks now. "Now for the usefulness of them. Sadly, they all are basic minions. They couldn´t tell us any important information. And we can´t use them as spies. We can´t tell the difference from one Goomba or Koopa or another, but Bowser somehow can."

"That´s unfortunate."

I continue. "But there is something else. First of all, we have more troops and King Koopa has less. That´s a plus. Also, with them once being part of his troops, we could use that to end this."

"End? Explain, please."

"Have you heard of the saying "If you can´t beat them, join them"?"

Luigi has to commentate. "… And then kill them in their sleep."

"I have heard it, yes, but what do you mean by that? Should we join THEM?"

"No, they would kill us if we try anything peaceful. It´s to late for that. We have to change the saying for what I´m planning. If you can´t beat them all, "join" some of them."

"And then kill them one by one in their sleep."

"And that´t the plan. Uh, except for that last part. The Goombas and Koopas we have now are friendly. They accepted the plan to get the other minions on our side, have the rest of the Koopa family alone. And then, we start the last attack. Every troop will help us, meanwhile Luigi and I are on the front. We´re going to kill the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., then Bowser and finally King Koopa."

Pauline and Queen Bean don´t answer. Daisy breaks the silence. "So, what do you think? Pauline?"

"Me? I´m not sure. It could work, but who´s to say that the other minions will join us? And what if the Koopa family has a plan B and has hundreds of traps ready for us?"

"Your concerns are understandable. But don´t worry. Everything will be alright. Things are already in motion. And the few minions we have say that it will work."

Queen Bean look at Peach and Daisy. "And you believe them?"

Peach talks first. "I do. We could maybe end things this way."

Daisy goes second. "I personally am not completely sure. However, I care about helping those guys." She points and Peach, Luigi and me. "So I´m in."

I continue now. "So, Queen Bean, Pauline, will you cooperate?"

Queen Bean smiles. "I have no problems. I will continue to support you."

Pauline answers too. "I´m still somewhat skeptical. But things seem to align. I´ll keep the support up too."

I end the conversation. "Alright. Now, tomorrow will be the beginning of the end."


	47. the resistance

The plan starts. Today, the Goombas and Koopas want to start a resistance against King Koopa.

The Goomba that rebelled first is planning things with Peach and me. "Mario, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I asked the others and we´d like it if you and your troops would stay here while we go alone."

Peach is just as shocked as me. "W-what? That would be suicide!"

"I know. But you´ve done enough for us. We´ll do this alone."

Peach and I look at each other. I start with my thought. "Alright, but what´s your plan?"

"We aren´t sure yet. When we see minions, we will try to convince them to join. And we´ll make posters, loud speeches and stuff."

Peach now expresses her worry. "And, what will you do when they don´t want to join?"

"If they´re on the side of our enemy, they´re an enemy too."

"So, we need to… take them down as well?"

"Looks like it. But I´ll at least try to convince them to leave if they don´t want to join. They can still be friends later."

"What do you mean, later?"

"Just because they don´t want to join the Mushroom Kingdom or better said, Sarasaland, doesn´t mean they can´t join the Koopa Kingdom once King Koopa is gone."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, what are your plans once this is over?"

"Glad you asked. We want to destroy the monarchy of the Koopa family and make the kingdom into a republic. I´m not that good with politics, but I know we´ll make it a great democracy."

"Well, I hope you´ll stay our friends."

"Of course!"

"So, let´s go back to the original idea. You guys want to go alone. Promise us you´ll be okay."

"Don´t worry, we will."

Later as we were done talking about details, I walk along with the Goomba.

"Oh, I just realized that I never asked what your name is."

"Well, in the Koopa Kingdom, only the royal family is allowed to have names. So I don´t really have one."

"Then, how should I call you? Wait, no. How do you even tell each other apart if you don´t have names?"

"First, I like the name Mike. Second, we just can."

"Sounds like a plot hole which exists because of bad writing."

"I know."


	48. beginning the end

Peach, Daisy, Luigi and I sit together on a table.

"They haven´t returned yet, have they?"

"Peach, stop worrying so much. They´ll be fine." Daisy does her best to calm Peach down.

"Mario, what is now supposed to happen? What´s your plan to end everything? I don´t understand anything."

"Simple, Luigi. Once they are back, we´ll make a final attack. Oh, and with "we", I mean just the both of us, Luigi."

"WHAT?"

"Luigi, think about it. If the minions are all on our side or at least not on King Koopa´s, what use do the troops have for us? We can take them easily, but our enemies could use magic to use them against us. If there are still minions staying there, we can take them without problems. And if they kill the Goombas and Koopas on our side, we have one more reason to cut through them like through butter. We don´t need the troops, bringing them along would mean putting them and us in danger."

"I guess you have a point…"

Peach comes into our conversation. "But… what if-" There is a knock on our door. "Uh, come in!"

Mike, the Goomba that was leading the others, gets into the room. "Good news, we did it!"

"Wait, what?"

"Most of the minions actually wanted to be on our side. But some will just be bystanders. That means not a single one will be our opponent. The Koopa family is going down!"

"H-how did you do that so quickly?"

"Apparently some of them watched us join you, convinced everyone else to leave and then waited for us at the entrance of the castle."

"Wow. The Koopa family didn´t stop them?"

"They were still concentrated on personal problems. Like "2 of the Koopalings being dead"-personal problems. Now, since that took next to no power from us, should we attack today, as long as they don´t even realize everyone is gone?"

Luigi looks at me and then back at Mike. "Yeah, about that-"

"You won´t come with us."

"What?"

"For safety reasons, Luigi and I will go alone."

"But… that would be suicide!"

"It´s for your own safety. I don´t want to put your lives at risk. Until now every fight with Bowser or the Koopalings was basically us both against them. I don´t know how, but we are the ones supposed to fight them. You just saved your friends from King Koopa, you wouldn´t want them to die now."

"I guess you´re right…"

"But we will go today. The surprise effect will help a lot. Are you ready, Luigi?"

"Wait, right now?"

"Everything seems to align. Get ready."

"Alright, let´s do this."

After a small bit of time, Luigi and I go to the pipe system. For some reason, there is already a pipe directly in front of the castle of King Koopa, so we use that one.

As we stand before the castle, I just think about our situation. What´s happening? Why is it happening so fast? It feels like yesterday there wasn´t even a war, but now all of this is happening.

"Hey, Mario. Is this real?"

"Uh, what?"

"Is it real that we stand before the castle of our enemy, ready to kill? Or is this just an illusion?"

"No, it´s very real. Today, it ends."

And with these words, we enter the castle. It´s very empty. Every minion really left.

"Do you like how empty it is? The perfect arena to have our revenge on you."

"What?"

"Surprise!"


	49. explosion

That voice. It was Wendy. However, nobody appears and the door just closes.

"Oh, man. So scary. When are we gonna get a jumpscare?" Luigi is as mocking as always.

"Quiet. I need to focus." Alright, I need to focus on Wendy, to be exact. Let´s see if I can read her mind.

I don´t hear words, but I can kind of see what she thinks. She and the remaining Koopalings are starting their surprise attack. Luigi is about to be hit. "Luigi, dodge to the right!"

Luigi is just about missed from a small explosion. "Where did that come from?"

"They let something nearly invisible explode on the ground, and that without a sound. They clearly stepped up their gear." As I say that, Wendy´s mind tells me again that they´re attacking. This time I´m the target.

" _Wake them up!"_

"What?" No. Not now!

I get hit by the explosion. I swear I can hear some laughter. Since the explosion is still small, it doesn´t hurt to much.

"Mario, are you fine?"

"Ye- WATCH OUT!"

"Huh-" Roy comes out of hiding and hits Luigi on the head… with his canon.  
"Luigi!" He falls to the ground, but doesn´t seem to be strongly injured.

As I see Roy´s face, I see red. I get up, grab his canon, smash it into his head, but he survives that. So I stick his head into the canon and fire. That finished him.

"Alright, assholes. Get out now."

Ludwig is the next one to show up.

"R-really? I just killed another one of your brothers and only you show up? The rest is here as well!"

As soon as I finish my sentence, I get smacked from behind. It´s probably Wendy. But the hit is weak, since it´s broken off. Luigi kicked her away.

As the last 2 appear, Luigi tells me something. "Mario, did you notice something? They didn´t care one bit as soon as you killed Roy. Everyone was devastated as Lemmy and Morton died."

"They also didn´t say a word since the door closed."

"Yes."

"Let´s make this quick, or it´ll get boring." This time, I get out a poison mushroom. I´m kind of interested in how those work. Luigi takes a gold flower.

Against our expectations, we can´t fight. There was still a trick of theirs. I focus again and all I see is darkness. But then… "Luigi, we need to run!"

"What is it?"

"I´ll tell you later! JUST RUN!"

And that´s what we do. We run. They stay. And after being really far away from them, we see what happens. The entire room in which we just were explodes. "What the hell?"

"Luigi, do you have a clue what was going on there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like we said, they were dead silent and expressionless. Yet I could read at least Wendy´s mind. I think they were still the real deal. Something´s going on with them."

"I don´t have a clue."

"Me neither."


	50. Bowser Jr

As we step further, we run into another trap, apparently. The floor opens up and we fall down.

"Oh shiiiii-"

We both land on the ground with a rather strong impact. As we´re back on our feet, the next enemy appears. Bowser Jr..

"Really? You fled the last time, right?"

"Well, this time I have a better arsenal. Now beg for your lives!"

"Hey Mario, since he talks, hes not the same as the Koopalings were."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh yeah, we controlled them."

"Wait, what? You controlled them? How?"

Instead of an answer, he shoves a ton a ton weapons into our faces. Cannons, flamethrowers and other shit.

"So… you´re gonna ignore my question, huh?"

As every weapon is about to attack, Luigi and I jump away. He uses his Gold-Flower and transforms those things. Next, we charge right at Jr. and start using the Power-ups, but he just hides in his Clown Car and drives away. Before we know it, he shoots with a cannon he hid in his Clown Car, but Luigi transforms the slow cannonball into coins.

"Be careful, we dont want to be like Germany in 1923!"

"Whats Germany?"

"Dude, I dunno. It just somehow slipped into my mind."

"What the actual fuck, were fighting for our lives right now and youre telling a joke you dont even understand yourself?"

"Maybe. Speaking of fighting, watch out!"

Another slow cannonball flies at Luigi. But instead of turning it to money too, he kicks it straight back at him with much higher speed, hitting the clown car.

"I have to deal with one idiot, I dont have time for a small version of the son of our enemy, which is also an idiot."

"Youll pay for that!"

"Luigi, we dont have all day. Lets beat him up and then take care of Bowser."

"Wait, what?"

I jump at Jr., tear him out of his Clown Car and throw him in the air. Luigi grabs him mid-flight, spins a few times and smashes him into the ground. Meanwhile, I charge up my poison and give that little fucker a full doses.

"Now that we got this over with, how about you explain how you controlled the Koopalings?"

"Why should I?"

"So your death isnt as meaningless as the rest of your life."

"Ouch, hes already dying, don´t kill him twice."

"My life is worthless? Oh, no. The Koopalings were worthless. They were just tools we used to win our wars. In the end, they also were just pawns of the Koopa family. But they believed that they were also a part of it. So we brainwashed them with one of the inventions Gadd made when he was still alive. Sadly, it just made them puppets, so I even had to use a gadget to change my voice to Wendys, just so you idiots dont find it out!" He lets out a small laughter.

"But… it was kinda obvious? Also you told us before and are telling us the details now. What do you think, Mario?"

"He told us what we wanted to know. And he also reminded me of Gadd. Two reasons to kill him now."

"Wait, WHAT?" Jr. looks weird. Somewhat scared. However, I´m not here to fuck around.

I kick him in the head and smash it to make sure he doesn´t survive.

"You sure are messed up."

"Let´s get going."

"Why did you even poison him?"

"So that he talks."

"Alright." He sighs. "Let´s do this."


	51. sadness

While going further, the earth shakes. Shortly, but it shakes. Again and again. Turns out that Bowser stomps hard enough to do that when he´s angry.

"Mario Bros!"

"We don´t have time for that shit. Get over here and that quick, we´re ready to fight and kill you."

"Oh, I definitely will fight-"

"I said we don´t have the time for your shit. COME HERE NOW."

"… If you say so…"

It´s quiet. I concentrate myself onto Bowser to see what he´s doing. "Luigi, JUMP!"

As we both jump away, Bowser slashes the air where we stood before. "Attacking us from behind? Don´t you ever have a new trick?"

Like his son, Bowser doesn´t answer, just attacks. He shoots us with his fireballs, but we dodge. I charge at him with a poisonous punch, but he grabs and throws me at the wall. Strong enough to make me lose my power-up. Great. Luigi tries to hit him with a golden punch, but he gets the result as me. Now we´re back on square one.

"Luigi, look at us. We trained for over 2 years and still don´t have a better tactic than just running at the enemy."

"Yes, and that stupidity will cost you your life!" Bowser tries to slash me, but I jump away and he only gets a small part of my pants. Like multiple times already, I grab his tail, swing him around and throw him against a wall with his head first. "Luigi, let´s get this done."

While I have my eyes on Luigi, Bowser comes back at me and gives me a kick to the face, smashing me into another wall. "You really don´t care about the walls, do you?"

"All I care about is slashing your faces and rearranging them like an art project! I´m here to kill you, even if it´s my last fight!"

"I see. That won´t save your kingdom anyway."

"Like I give a shit. As soon as you´re dead, my father will easily take over the world. The Mario family is the only thing that can hold us back!"

"That´s why we´re here. Luigi, NOW!"

As Bowser turns around, Luigi punches him multiple times in the face. I get back up, Luigi turns him around and I give him a kick on the head. However, he grabs my leg, rams his claws into it and throws me at Luigi like I throw him. As we´re once again in another wall, it gets boring. But I have a problem: my leg hurts to much to move it. It bleeds like crazy.

"Mario, are you okay?"

"I think it´s okay, but you need to take care of Bowser!"

"Alright! Bowser, you´ll pay for this-" Oh god. No. It can´t be over, please. NO!

"LUIGI!" Luigi falls to the ground, bloody and scratched up. Bowser slashed him up, like he said. NO!

"I´m sorry, bro."

Before listening to Luigi, I stand up and give him a kick to send him flying backwards. Back to the important thing. "Luigi?"

He just screams in agony. "I´m sorry, I wasn´t careful!" He continues to scream.

Meanwhile, I can´t answer. I start crying. I did my best to protect the kingdom, but I didn´t think to much about protecting Luigi. I could´ve prevented this, I COULD´VE-

"Mario."

"What?"  
"I got something for you." He takes a fire-flower out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Here. You know what to do with it."

"Luigi…" I can´t even see him anymore from my tears.

"Take it and keep our last training in mind." And he stops moving.

I shake his head, but he doesn´t move. "Luigi? LUIGI? Don´t die. What kind of last words are this?" It´s over.

"Now, now. Don´t cry. You´ll be reuniting with him soon."

Bowser is back. "No. Not before I killed you and King Koopa. I will end this, HERE AND NOW!"

I use the fire-flower and act instinctively. I activate not only Ultimate Mode, but also my element. Now I am just a fire in the form of my normal body. Bowser runs at me, but he doesn´t stand a chance.

I hold out a fist, open it and shoot millions of fireballs at Bowser. Once the firing is over, I look at Bowser. Everything that´s left is his skeleton. He´s dead. I won. But at what cost?

"Once I´m done with King Koopa, I´ll come back to you, Luigi. I promise."

I look around and see a giant door. We´ve come far. Sadly, Luigi had to die in front of the door to the last battle.

I open the door and go through.


	52. The end

"Well, this is anticlimactic. I thought you would look cooler than this. But you look just like Bowser. Then let me make this quick."

I hold out my hand and shoot out a ton of fireballs, but he takes it without damage.

"I´ll teach you to never underestimate an opponent." He presses a button on his throne and grows like 10 times larger.

"Well you sure don´t fuck around like your children do. Speaking of, I´ll kill you like I killed them."

He tries to stomp me, but I dodge. I may be fire myself, but I´m not taking that risk. I speed around his body, giving him kicks, punches and fire-blasts. Nothing works. He grabs me and smashes me into a wall.

"You know what they say. The apple doesn´t fall far from the trunk."

"Yes, I will kill you, just like your father."

That reminds me.

 _~Flashback~_

"Your father was a great warrior, but now, you´re our only hope!"

"Of course, dear princess!" Don´t worry, we´ll avenge you, dad, and that with honor!

 _~Flashback ends~_

I promised to avenge dad. This guy killed him. I´ll return the favor. I´ll throw that honor away, I´LL FIGHT WITH ANGER.

I explode, hurting his hand. My anger makes me just as big as him. I give him a tons of punches, which seem to hurt him. But how? I get startled and he takes my arm, throwing me on the ground and throwing punches at me, he grabs my arms, throws me at the wall again and breathes fire. I absorb it, but it still hurts. He doesn´t stop, I think he even wants to overload me. So I return the favor, becoming pure fire, becoming one with his fire. I go down his fire pipe. Being absorbed by him.

It´s insane. I don´t have time. But I know what to do. I explode. He´s in pieces.

A ton of time passes. And I realize something. I´m dying. I bleed as I turn back into a human. Even more than before. My leg still hurts. It´s over. My adventure. It´s over. No. I still have something to do. I reach into my pocket. A piece of paper and a pen. I want to leave a massage, like dad.

I´m sorry.


	53. epilogue

**5 years later**

"Princess?"

"What is it, Toadsworth?"

"Today is the five year anniversary, isn´t it?"

"Yes, it actually is."

"Will we go now?"

"How can you say that with a smile like that? It´s the anniversary of their death."

"No, it´s the anniversary of their sacrifice. They saved everyone and died in the process. You need to work on your outlook on life."

I sigh. "I think you have a point. Let´s go."

We´re at the graveyard now. I can´t do anything but be happy that I knew them. That I knew the Mario Bros. But we´re still waiting for someone. Mario, I still love you.

"I hope I´m not ruining the mood."

"No, we´ve been waiting for you, Daisy."

"Wouldn´t be the same without me, would it?" She grins.

"Yes, it would be boring without you crying after Luigi."

"No, we can´t change the past. They´re dead, that´s it."

"You´ve matured."

"Princesses, I´ll leave you two alone, if that´s alright with you."

"Thanks, Toadsworth."

We both don´t say a thing. But Daisy later decides to break the silence. "You know, I like the statue you build for them."

"I think they´re the least we could´ve done for them. They´re our heroes."

"Speaking of what they did, how are your relations with the Koopa Republic? I was told they kept the Koopa in the name to remember their past."

"It´s pretty good. If I´m honest, I don´t really care."

"Oh, there´s something else I wanted to ask you. Will you **finally** tell me what Mario wrote you?"

"I told you, it´s next to nothing."

"But I want to know the details!"

"Fine."

 _Hey, Peach._

 _I hope you get to read this. Right now, I´m dying. But I also killed King Koopa. So, I won. I´m sorry that I can´t keep my other promise to spend more time with you. I´ll see you in the afterlife, I guess. Tell Daisy that I´m sorry I couldn´t protect Luigi for her. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._

 _Mario_

* * *

I wake up and find myself in a hospital bed. There are people waiting for me around the bed. Luigi, dad, king Toadstool. Wait, what?

"Y-you´re alive?"

"Weird words to wake up with." Luigi is the same as always.

"Mario!" Dad hugs me.

"Mario, are you alright?"

"I think I am. What happened?"

"Well, you died in that dream and woke up from it, just like the three of us did."

"D-dream?"

"Yes, as we were in the castle, there was an explosion that knocked us all out. Even Peach and Daisy over there." Luigi points at the beds next to me. As they said, Peach and Daisy lye in there. They´re either asleep or in a coma like I´ve been.

"Wait, you´re telling me we all were knocked out and had the same dream."

"Yes, and once we died, we woke up."

"Wait, that reminds me of something. From time to time I had headaches with voices talking. Could it have been you, dad."

"I think it was. We tried to channel you. But it´s over! You´ve awakened."

"Yes. And now, we need to save those two." I look at the princesses.


End file.
